My Partner
by sunrise blossom
Summary: 'aku mencintaimu, baek' / 'dulu kau bilang hanya menginginkan hubungan professional denganku'/ ' besok aku berjanji , hanya ada kita berdua '/' kau akan menyesal nanti '/ ' tamat riwayat mu byun baekhyun ' . FIC: CHANBAEK/GS/FF SADURAN.
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya dengan keras, pertanda ia sedang kesal. berkali-kali mata sipitnya melirik jam kecil yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah 1 jam ia menunggu di depan pintu masuk keberangkatan bandara internasional seoul. Semua SMS dan telponya tak ada satupun yang di jawab, Ia berjanji akan menghajar managernya dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang sedang ia gunakan sekarang jika 5 menit lagi ia tak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karenanya, melepas kacamata hitam lanvin yang ia gunakan dengan kasar. Memainkan sekali lagi ponselnya, jemarinya menari di atas layar ponselnya.

'' yak! Park chanyeol aku bersumpah akan memotong gajimu 100 % jika kau tak datang dalam waktu 5 menit'' bunyi sms yang dikirim oleh baekhyun untuk sang manager. Dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun menekan tombol send dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak bisa di ajak berdamai. Agaknya baekhyun benar-benar dalam mood yang tak bisa di bilang dalam keadaan buruk, mungkin lebih dari itu.

Byun baekhyun sang model dan aktris korea selatan, sang diva yang bebarapa bulan lalu menyabet penghargaan sebagai model tercantik seasia dengan kecantikan alami dan sebagai pendatang baru aktris berbakat. Memiliki mata sipit khas asia yang begitu pas membingkai wajah mungilnya, bibir tipis yang selalu memberikan kesan sensual saat dirinya berbicara, rambut yang lembut berwarna coklat sebahu ditata sedikit bergelombang dan di berkati dengan suara emas yang ia miliki. Beberapa kali menjadi incaran desainer luar negeri sekedar untuk membawakan baju rancangannya di atas catcwalk. Itulah sosok baekhyun sang diva yang sekarang menjadi buah bibir dikalangan masyarakat korea selatan.

''baekhyun'ah miane'' sapa chanyeol tepat di belakang baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya, mengingat ia berlari dari tempatnya tadi berada.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sisnis pada chanyeol yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

'' mobil ku mogok jadi terpaksa aku harus mencari taksi dan sialnya aku terjebak macet'' jelas chanyeol menggebu seolah mengerti arti tersembunyi dari lirikan sinis baekhyun.

'' alasan klasik'' bantah baekhyun cuek.

'' ya terserah kau percaya atau tidak''

''kau sudah membuat aku menunggu 1 jam disini park chanyeol'' desis baekhyun mulai meluapkan kekesalanya pada sosok jangkung yang selalu bertingkah semaunya sendiri. Bukankah pada umumnya yang bertingkah artis bukan managernya.

''kau fikir aku do min joon mempunyai kekuatan teleport yang langsung bisa pergi kemana saja dalam hitungan detik'' balas chanyeol ketus dan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Megingat sosok actor namja yang sedang jadi buah bibir di seluruh korea berka aktingnya yang memukau di drama sebagai alien.

'' kau membentakku'' jawab baekhyun dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya hal yang paling baekhyun benci adalah jika ada orang yang membentaknya. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan chanyeol belum bisa dikatakan membentaknya.

''aku tidak membentakmu'' bela chanyeol, yang mendapat tatapan geram dari mata coklat baekhyun. Dengan menahan amarah baekhyun mengayuhkan sebelah kakinya.

Duakkk..

Satu tendangan keras dari kaki ramping baekhyun mendarat mulus di tulang kering chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum puas sedangkan chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan mengusapnya dengan gusar seolah dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh ujung saraf geraknya.

''yak! neol mwoya?!'' chanyeol menatap baekyun kesal. beberapa umpatan keluar dari mulut seorang park chanyeol. Sepertinya chanyeol lupa jika salah satu sifat artis binaannya sedikit brutal.

''itu balasan dariku karena kau sudah membuwatku kesal dan menunggu lama, arro!''

''kau melakukan tindakan kekerasan byun baek'' proes chanyeol yang masih mengusap tulang keringnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri, sepertinya baekhyun terlalu keras menendangya.

'' aku sama sekali tidak peduli''

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap baekhyun sinis ''oh , ya aku rasa sebentar lagi kau akan sangat membutuhkan bantuanku'' ujar chanyeol penuh penekanan dan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Alis baekhyun mengerut dalam '' hah, percaya diri sekali kau park chanyeol''

''tentu dan itu harus, karena aku tau penyebabnya'' jawab chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit bahunya, menunjukkan seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya mengikuti arah gerak dagu chanyeol, tepat saat dirinya memutar tubuhnya kebelakang kedua mata sipitnya terbelalak. Baekhyun menatap sosok jangkung yang sedang berjalan medekat ke arahnya dengan gaya sombongnya yang sedikit membuat baekhyun mual melihatnya. chanyeol yang melihat reaksi terkejut baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap chanyeol. Detik itu juga baekhyun memamerkan wajah rayuan andalannya di depan chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan baekhyun, dan menggelangkan kepalanya pelan.

''chanyeol'ah'' rengek baekhyun memohon sambil merekatkan kedua telapak tanganya di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol masih tak memperdulikan rengekan memohon baekhyun dan malah melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

Baekhyun mendesis kesal, menarik-narik ujung kaos yang digunakan chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang memastikan jarak namja jangkung yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri masih terpetang jauh.

''chanyeol'' seru baekhyun pasrah, tatapan melas yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar tak mampu untuk meluluhkan hati manager tampannya satu ini untuk sekedar menolongnya dari namja jangkung itu.

Chanyeol terseyum sisnis ''diamlah baek'' ujar chanyeol pelan.

''aku akan membunuhmu jika berani memanggil kris kesini'' seru baekhyun setengah mendesis. Chanyeol yang mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, seolah tak mempan dengan ancaman baekhyun.

Kris aka wuyifan seorang aktor berbakat, di anugrahi wajah tampan berkat perpaduan darah cina dan kanada. Sebelum debut sebagai akor kris menjalin hubungan dengan baekhyun gadis yang memiliki kelebihan berat badan, penampilan yang sederhana dan tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilanya. Selama satu tahun baekhyun dan kris menjalin hubungan, selama itu pula kris selalu mengeluh dan protes tentang penampilan baekhyun. Entah itu dari bentuk tubuh, cara berpakaian dan segala jenis kekurangan diri baekhyun, tetapi bodohnya baekhyun masih menyukai dan mau memepertahankan hubungan mereka, tepat setelah kris debut baekhyun benar-benar seperti di buang tak pernah di anggap kris ada, kris dengan sesuka hati mengungkapkan ketertarikan dengan beberapa lawan mainnya dalam dramanya, mengungkapkan hubungan asmara yang sekarang sedang ia jalin dengan seorang aktris yang sedang naik daun huang zitao.

Baekhyun yang patah hati memutuskan akan menunjukkan pada kris siapa dirinya. Tepat saat itulah dirinya bertemu dengan park chanyeol seorang manager muda yang bekerja di XOXO enertaiment sebuah agensi yang tak bisa di anggap remeh di korea selatan. Chanyeol yang waktu itu tak sengaja melihat proses audisi tertarik pada satu sosok gadis gembul yang memiliki suara emas dan lihatlah wajah cantikya, bahkan dengan tubuh yang tak mendukung pun wajah cantikya tak tertutupi jika sedikit diet ketat baekhyun akan sempurna. Karena berkat chanyeol yang memohon pada agensinya untuk menerima baekhyun menjadi trainee di perusahannya dan ia berjanji akan membawakan keuntungan yang sangat besar bagi perusahaan jika ia di ijinkan menjadi managernya dan guru traineenya. Sejak itulah perjalanan hidup baekhyun yang baru dimulai.

'' hai kris, apa kabar'' seru chanyeol tepat saat kris berada beberapa langkah dari tempat chanyeol dan baekhyun berdiri, dan chanyeol mendapat cubitan maut dari baekhyun di pinggangya.

''yakh!'' protes chanyeol kesal dan menepis tangan baekhyun '' tetaplah bersikap seperti lee songjun yang angkuh kau mengerti'' imbuh chanyeol kemudian dan menatap baekhyun penuh arti seolah mengingatkan salah satu karakter yang berhasil baekhyun perankan di film terbarunya yang sukses besar.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol malas dan mulai mengatur nafasnya agar sedikit tenang, setelah yakin baekhyun memakai kaca mata hitamnya kembali dan berbalik menatap kris dengan dingin dan datar.

''baik, sudah berapa bulan kita tak bertemu park chanyeol dan…'' sapa kris balik sambil melirik baekhyun dengan penuh arti dari ujung rambut sampai kaki baekhyun. Kris benar-benar tak menyangka baekhyun yang sekarang ada di depannya ini mungkinkah byun baekhyun yag ia kenal dulu, yeoja gembul suka makan dan tidak peduli dengan penampilanya menjadi byun baekhyun yeoja yang sempurna tanpa cela '' hallo byun baekhyun '' ujarnya kembali dan menyapa baekhyun dengan memamerkan senyum tampannya.

Seketika baekhyun ingin muntah mendengarnya saat kris menyapanya dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat sok akrab. Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah melupakan bagaimana kejamya kris waktu iu, mencampakkannya begitu saja dan tak pernah peduli lagi nasib dirinya dulu bagaimana. Setelah mengetahui gadis yang selalu di cercanya dulu muncul di layar kaca bak seorang putri kini kris tak segan-segan mencoba mendekatinya lagi, seolah melupakan sosok tao sang permaisuri yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

'' sorry, anda siapa ya?'' tanya baekhyun simple sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya kembali dan menatapanya dingin, mengingat luka yang sudah ditorehkan kris di hatinya, baekhyun memutuskan menyapanya dengan sederhana dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di anggapnya simple.

Baekhyun menatap sosok kris dengan gerakan mata yang terlalu fokus pada wajah tampan di depannya, mencoba menikmati ekspresi tercengang dari kris yang menurutnya sungguh menghibur. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi kris menahan tawanya dalam diam, sejujurnya ia menyapa kris hanya untuk mengerjai baekhyun karena sudah menendang tulang keringnya yang sampai sekarang masih meninggalkan rasa sakit, bagaimanapun juga chanyeol adalah orang yang mengetahui bagaimana cerita baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan kris sampai kris mencampakkannya. Dari rasa cinta baekhyun pada kris menjadi benci.

Chanyeol mengumbar senyum tampannya '' benar-benar kejutan menemukanmu di korea kris, aku rasa seratus tahun rasanya masih terlalu sebentar'' jawab chayeol sembari melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping baekhyun.

Langkah cerdas chanyeol untuk memecahkan suasana tegang yang di bangun baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak percaya, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai melihat chanyeol orang yang tidak menyukai kris di karenakan sifat arogannya yang sangat menyebalkan menyapa kris dan memulai percakapan yang sangat membuat baekhyun muak. Baekhyun baru ingat jika chanyeol dulu pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan kris. Dan satu lagi maksud dari tangan chanyeol melingkar di pinngangnya.

Kris tertawa renyah '' kau memang lucu yeol'

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menunjukkan ekspresi malas dan memutar bola matanya, berharap percakapan konyol ini segera berlalu. Dan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari chayeol atas tingkahnya hari ini

'' kau akan terbang kemana'' tanya kris, sembari menatap sosok baekhyun dan chanyeol secara bergantian, saat melihat tangan chanyeol melingkar manis di pinggang ramping baekhyun alis kris mulai merengut samar.

'' jepang, baekhyun ada acara fashion show disana'' jawab chanyeol seolah tak merasa janggal pada sikapnya kali ini dan semakin menarik baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya .

'' kalian pacaran?'' tanya kris dan tanpa kris sadari pertanyaannya sedikit mengandung ketidak senangan melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu kemudian menoleh ke arah baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis baekhyun dengan singkat '' apakah ini sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kris'' jawab chanyeol enteng dan memamerkan senyum tampannya.

Baekhyun tercengan, pasalnya seumur-umur chanyeol tak pernah menciumnya. Baekhyun akui hubungannya dengan chanyeol sangatlah dekat, jika memang chayeol harus melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, chanyeol akan melaukaknnya dengan hati-hati.

Terdengar suara operator bandara yang menyerukan jika pesawat yang akan menuju jepang segera berangkat dan memohon penumpang untuk segera masuk .

Dengan suasana yang masih tegang, chanyeol menepuk bahu kiri kris yang masih menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya '' maaf kris, kami harus pergi'' kata chanyeol sambil menarik tanganku yang tadi melingkar di pinggang chanyeol dan menggandengnya pergi, meninggalkan kris yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati saat di dalam pesawat, bukan karena ia trauma naik pesawat atau apapun itu, baekhyun berdoa karena ia berharap chanyeol tak akan meminta maaf atas sikap beraninya tadi. Secara pribadi baekhyun menyukai sikap chanyeol hari ini di depan kris, jika boleh jujur baekhyun sudah menyukai chanyeol dalam waku cukup lama semenjak mereka bekerja sama sebagai artis dan manager. Sampai detik ini juga chanyeol masih belum mau menujukkan sepatah katapun, semenjak baekhyun dan chayeol beranjak meninggalkan ruang tunggu dan kris, dan melakukan boarding menuju pesawat dan mencari tempat duduk, seperti biasa chanyeol lah yang melakukan segalanya, meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Sampai baekhyun duduk di kursinya dan dekat dengan jendela, chanyeol hanya diam dan sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

Suasana canggung semakin kentara di antara baekhyun dan chanyeol. Kini menurut baekhyun sikap chanyeol terkesan sedikit menjauh dari dirinya dan sangat membuat baekhyun tak nyaman dan seolah-olah chanyeol memang berada di sampingnya tapi nyawanya tidak.

baekhyun hanya takut jika chanyeol akan mengatakan sesuau seperti…..

'' baek, kau harus tau yang tadi ku lakukan hanya sandiwara..''

Baekhyun meruntuk dalam hati '' sial dia sudah mengatakannya!''

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, menoleh dan berkata '' sudahlah, aku tau…''

Terdengar helaan nafas kasar chanyeol '' tapi aku harus mengatakkanya, aku hanya mecoba meminta maaf atas perlakuanku tadi, aku takut kau tak menyukainya dan mengutukku dengan segudang doa jelekmu itu…''

'' kau niat minta maaf tidak sih'' gerutu baekhyun kesal, saat memahami arti kalmiat yang chanyeol ucapakan sedikit memiliki makna sindiran untuknya.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah '' baik-baiklah, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas sikapku yang berani menciummu dalam permainan sandiwara ku''

'Sandiwara katanya' kata baekhyun tak percaya, berbeda dengan harapan hatinya.

Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata coklat tua chanyeol, bening, bulat dan bersinar. Bulu mata yang panjang, rambut nya yang hitam legam dan di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga menutupi sebagian dahinya yang lebar. Bagaimana dia tak di buat jatuh cinta pada sosok rupawan di sampingnya ini. Kali ini bakhyun kembali mengutuk chanyeol karena sudah menghacurkan suasana hatinya yang sedang baik. Kenapa chanyeol harus merusaknya dengan kata maaf dan sebagai ciuman sandiwara. Meskipun baekhyun mengetahui sejak tadi meskipun sedikit terlambat juga, chanyeol tak akan berniat sugguh-sungguh untuk meciumnya. Ia akan sangat berterima kasih jika saja chanyeol tak mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu, dan tidak merusak suasana hatinya.

'' araseo, itu hanya ciuman sandiwara di depan kris'' ujar baekhyun dengan nada bosan. Sejujurnya bagi baekhyun, ciuman tadi tidak layak menyandang atau di anggap 'hanya', meskipun sebentar rasanya ciuman itu sudah mengubah perasaan baekhyun menjadi jauh berbeda pada chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menganggap chanyeol tak ada di sekitarnya.

Mungkin sekarang alangkah baiknya chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya dari dulu. Tapi Sekarang baekhyun hanya mampu melihat sosok chanyeol, seperti chanyeol adalah matahari yang selalu terbit di pagi hari dan menyinari serta memberikan rasa hangat di seluruh hatinya. Jantung baekhyun mulai berdebar tidak karuan, organ tubuhnya lemas dan andaikan pesawatnya jatuh baekhyun tak akan sadar. Dan baekhyun sadar rasa debaran jantungnya sangat berbeda dengan debaran jantungnya dulu saat kris masih bersatus kekasihnya. Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan ini, yang jelas baekhyun tak mengerti.

Mengapa semua harus begitu rumit?

''ya memang, tapi bukankah sejak awal kita sudah sepakat hanya akan ada hubungan artis dan manager saja'' kata chanyeol.

Mendadak hidup baekhyun serasa gelap dan kelam.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menyibukkan diri membuka tas, berpura-pura mencari ponselnya di sana. Dengan posisi baekhyun sekarang yang duduk di dekat jendela memberikan keuntungan lebih, diam-diam baekhyun mencuri pandangan chanyeol dari balik kaca jendela pesawat. Apakah chanyeol hanya menganggapku sebagai rekan bisnis yang mampu menghasilkan uang yang banyak! Oh, kenapa ini terdegar sagat mengerikan di telinga baekhyun. Jika dulu baekhyun melihat chanyeol adalah seorang manager yang selalu mengurusi semua kepentingan kerja dan sedikit hidupnya dan sebaliknya, sekarang tidak lagi baekhyun ingin chanyeol melihatnya sebagai seorang yeoja yang pantas untuk dia cintai.

''ya, kalau memang begitu, berarti satu ciuman seperti tadi tidak ada artinya kan?'' tanya baekhyun getir, entah kenapa baekhyun merasa chanyeol seolah-olah jijik jika berciuman dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan baekhyun terpuruk dalam keputusasaanya. Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar merasa yakin jika dirinya di mata chanyeol tidak ada apa-apanya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan mempernyaman posisinya, memejamkan mata dan menyerah untuk berfikir. Ya menurut baekhyun lebih baik diam saja dari pada mengetahui kebenarannya dan sakit hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun lewat ekor matanya,ternyata kini gadis itu tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Senyum manis chanyeol merekah bak bunga, Tangannya terulur membelai surai coklat baekhyun dan meyelipkan sedikit poninya ke belakang telinganya agar dapat mengamati wajah polos baekhyun waktu tidur.

'' miane baekhyuna'' gumam chanyeol pelan nyaris berbisik di samping baekhyun. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah melakukan tindak kebodohan yang akhirnya menyiksanya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya, yeoja yang berada di sampingnya adalah yeoja yang sudah ia cintai entah sejak kapan, yang chanyeol tau perasaan ini berkembang semakin besar setiap harinya.

Chanyeol tak akan memungkiri jika dirinya tadi di liputi rasa cemburu saat kris menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan yang mengagumi baekhyun, tingkah pembalasan dendam yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi serius saat dirinya dengan tidak sopannya mencium baekhyun di depan kris. Bohong jika chanyeol menganggapnya hanya sandiwara, dirinya mencium baekhyun itu adalah sebuah perasaan tulus yang ia miliki. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat baekhyun menyutujui jika ciuman tadi hanya lah sandiwara dan yah! chanyeol seolah dilempar dengan keras oleh sebuah batu besar saat baekhyun bertanya ciuman barusan tidak ada artinya sama sekali untuknya. ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding pesawat agar otaknya mampu merangkai kalimat agar baekhyun tidak semakin salah paham atas tindakannya, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur salah sejak awal, saat dirinya mengatakan semua itu hanya sebagai sandiwara. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi adalah jika ia sudah berjanji pada baekhyun jika hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Oh naïf sekali bukan dirinya!. Dan itulah yang sangat ia benci dari dirinya, baginya janji adalah janji dan harus ditepati bagi seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin hotel. Beberapa jam yang lalau baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah mendarat dengan selamat di jepang, dan menginap di salah satu hotel yang menjadi sponsor acara fashion show yang akan ia ikuTi. Sejak dalam pesawat tepat saat memutuskan tidak berbicara pada chanyeol dan sampai sekarang pun baekhyun sama sekali belum berbicara pada sosok namja yang kini tidur di sebelah kamarnya. Malam ini baekhyun akan makan malam bersama salah satu designer terkenal di jepang dimana bajunya akan ia gunakan saat acara pargelaran fashion show besok. Salah satu pagelaran busana internasional dan sebuah kehormatan bagi baekhyun bisa hadir di acara itu.

Kali ini suara decakan keluar dari mulut mungil baekhyun, agaknya ia menyadari seberapa lama ia melamun menjadikan pipi putih mulusnya berubah menjadi warna yang mirip dengan sebuah tonjokan yang salah sasaran. Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal menggosok warna blus-on nya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dirinya semakin kesal saat betapa rumitnya proses memakai make-up, dari harus mencuci muka, handuki wajah, memakai krim dan seterusnya '' haish! Sialan kembali dari awal '' gerutunya kesal dan mulai membersihkan blus-on nya menggunakan kapas.

Baekhyun mulai memakai make-up kembali dengan konsentrasi penuh. ia tak mau mengulang kembali memakai make-up. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan matanya yang sedikit membengkak, hidung yang merah karena terlalu sering di gosok. Dan lihatlah rambutnya berantakan akibat terlalu sering di acak-acak. Saat memakai eyeliner garis yang seharusnya terlihat rapi menghiasi kelopak mata kini malah terlihat bergelombang. Sekali lagi baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di balik kaca yang semakin membuaram. Menyedihkan, batinya kesal. kenapa memakai make-up harus menjadi sesulit ini. dilihat bukankah kegiatan seperti ini sudah ia lakukan setiap hari sebagai rutinitas yang tak bisa ia hindari dalam hidupnya.

''kenapa kau membuat lelucon yang konyol byun baekhyun'' ujarnya getir.

Baekhyun sadar amat sangat menyadari jika tindakannya pengecut, menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menangis seharian penuh dan membiarkan dirinya terlihat meyedihkan seperti ini. Mengapa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri?, padahal aku tahu jika sosok yang sudah membuat dirinya seperti ini –bukan maksud untuk menyalahkan chanyeol sepenuhnya- tak menginginkan dirinya untuk sekedar berbagi hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Batin baekhyun nelangsa.

Mungkin baekhyun sadar jika sikapnya kali ini memang sengaja mencari alasan untuk menolak sebuah keyataan supaya tidak menghadapinya.

_sialan, kadang-kadang kenyataan itu menyakitkan, jeongmal neomu appaseo_

baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan kasar, saat sebuah liquit akan keluar tanpa permisi. Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil kapas dan mulai membersihkan seluruh make-up nya, dan mencuci mukanya lagi sampai berdecit. Dengan kesal yang menjurus ke amarah baekhyun mengelap mukanya dengan kasar dan menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya karena masih saja ada air mata yang menggenang dan membuat pandangannya menjadi buram.

Sekarang baekhyun beranjak dari meja riasnya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar, membuang dengan asal bantal dan guling dan mendarat di lantai kamar hotel dengan naas. Baekhyun menggerang keras saat benda persegi yang ia cari tak juga di temukan. Baekhyun Nampak berfikir sejenak , mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali baekhyun menggunakan ponselnya dan meletakkannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya saat tak kunjung mengingat kapan dan dimana ia meletakkan benda persegi tersebut, kali ini liquit yang sejak tadi yang coba ia hapus keluar dengan tanpa ijin. Isakan pelan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang? Menelepon chanyeol? Sedangkan ponselnya saja tak ia temukan!. Ia benar-benar tak ingin hadir di acara makan malam itu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Baekhyun kesal, kecewa dan sedih semuanya menjadi satu bertumpuk di dalam hatinya seolah-olah akan meluap tumpah ruah dan membuat dadanya sesak. terkadang baekhyun berharap chanyeol lah yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu, sekedar menanyakan kondisinya, atau mengajaknya makan bersama, setidaknya hal yang paling simple mengajaknya minum kopi di pagi hari. Sayangnya chanyeol tak pernah melakukannya. Sepertinya memang benar menurut baekhyun dirinya tak semenarik gadis-gadis diluar sana bagi chanyeol. Tapi mengapa aku yang harus melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali?

Kraaakkk…

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekiranya benda apa yang sedang ia injak. Matanya menatap cemas mana kala posel yang sedari tadi ia cari bernasib malang seperti dirinya. Angan mungilnya meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengusapnya pelan, menekan tombol on dan untunglah masih baik-baik saja. Baekhyun Nampak berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya memuuskan untuk menelepon chanyeol.

''hallo'' kata chanyeol dari seberag telepon.

''ughm, ini aku'' jawab baekhyun gugup dalam hati ia berharap dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yag lebih keren dari 3 kata barusan. '' miane.. aku sepertinya kurang sehat, jadi tak bisa pergi untuk makan malam…''

'' kamu sakit apa? Perlu di panggilkan dokter'' jawab chanyeol, nadanya tersirat rasa khawair akan kondisi baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi chanyeol. Bolehkah ia membayagkannya saja entah kenapa dengan hal seperi itu baekhyun sudah merasa puas. Membayangkan kecemasan yang sangat kentara di wajah ampannya, alis yang berkerut samar, mengetuk-ngetuk nakas dengan jari telunjuknya atau sekarang ia sedang mondar-mandir. Entahlah baekhyun hanya sedang membayangkan saja.

'' anio, gweanchana, isirahat sebentar nanti juga pasti sembuh''

'' aku akan ke kamarmu sekarang''

''andwae! Kamu makan malam saja dengan mereka, da sampaikan maafku unuk kaito atas ke tidak ikut sertaanku dalam acara makan malam itu '' tolak baekhyun tegas. Bukankah hal bagus jika chanyeol datang ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan sepanjang malam chanyeol akan menemainya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, dirinya harus mengenyahkan kemungkinan bagus yang baru saja melintasi otaknya. Lihatlah keadaanmu baekhyun, meyedihkan!. Sejujurnya di satu sisi baekhyun ingin chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

''oh, baiklah, selamat berisirahat dan besok aku akan meghubungimu lagi''

Lama setelah chanyeol memutuskan panggilan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitu saja kah percakapan yang sudah susah-susah dirinya buat. Kenapa chanyeol tak bersih keras akan meuju kamarnya atau hanya membawakannya obat. Bukankah chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya . dorongan untuk melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding begitu kuat sampai menjadi ribuan keping, baekhyun menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, mencoba mengurangi rasa kesalnya yang semakin menumpuk dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas. Baekhyun meraih banal erdekat dan memeluknya kemudian Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menggigit banal yang ia peluk dengan kuat .

Acara maka malam yang penting untuk kelangsungan karir baekhyun, dengan berat hai ia abaikan dan tak menghadirinya. Namja yang menarik hati baekhyun sepertinya menggapnya tak lebih dari sebuah baju benda yang chanyeol butuhkan tapi dengan mudah tergantikan.

Baekhyun kembali terisak dengan keras, meremas bantal yang tak bersalah. Menyurukkan badanya di balik selimut tebal sembari berfikir jika dirinya begitu malang. Kali ini baekhyun pasrah, hanya berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar hotel yang berwarna cream. Ini semuahlah bukan takdir melainkan sebuah pilihan yang harus baekhyun pilih, baekhyun bisa saja memilih untuk bangkit dan pergi bersama chanyeol, setidaknnya ia bisa berdekatan dengan chanyeol. Dan pada akhirnya baekhyun memilih untuk menjadi yeoja yang menyedihkan, mengasihi dirinya sendiri, merutuki nasibnya, yeoja bodoh yang seharusnya bisa memilih untuk tidak mau melakukannya.

Sebuah kesadara menamparnya dengan telak, kali ini baekhyun akan memilih menunjukkan pada chanyeol siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan merubah takdir yang akan membuanya bergerak kea rah kehidupa cina yang lebih baik. Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin berharap dapat megurangi bengkak di wajahnya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjala menuju lemari , mengambil gaun dengan potongan sederhana dan memakai make-up tipis untuk menyempurnakan penampilanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

Annyeong …

Ini saya bawa sebuah FF saduran dari seorang penulis novel favorit saya, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, tapi sepertinya bakal sedikit sama hanya di berbagai bagian saja yang akan saya rubah dengan _main cast chanbaek_ tentunya ^^.

TErima kasih untuk eonni ku yang boleh meminjam akun FFN nya ,, dan semoga profesi keperawatan mu segera baerakhir dan kembali menyelesaikan FF mu yang udah kamu anggurin.

Untuk selanjutnya mohon RnR nya ..^^

Review yang baik dan kritikan yang membangun saya akan terima dengan baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disini saya akan mengingatkan tentang banyaknya TYPO bertebaran seperti gula ditebar.**

**Dan mohon review disertakan setelah membaca**.

**happy reading**

.

.

.

.

Di dalam hidup manusia memiliki berjuta-juta mimpi dan harapan entah itu sudah terealisasikan atau hanya dalam agan-angan. Semua berhak untuk bermimpi dalam hidupnya. Tetapi yang harus di garis bawahi tak semua mimpi layak menjadi nyata, namun dengan mengenali mimpi dan memperjuangkannya, kita punya harapan untuk esok hari.

Seperti baekhyun, bermimpi bertemu dengan namja yang sempurna untuknya, dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Mendapati kenyataan seperti itu, hati baekhyun berdenyut nyeri, karena bertahun-tahun yang ia lewati dalam kesuksesannya di bidang karir, mengingatkannya bahwa selama ini dirinya hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa ada teman berbagi. Ya mungkin baekhyun adalah tipikel yeoja biasa yang mendambakan cinta dan berfikir akan bahagia jika hidup dengan namja yang dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya hidup dengan nyaman dan tenang. Mimpi yang sederhana bagi baekhyun. Tetapi bukankah bahagia memiliki batas tertentu juga. Seperti ada yang berbisik di alat pendengaran baekhyun bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya menanti, merindu dan mencari orang yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Bertahun-tahun Setelah fase putusnya baekhyun dan kris, baekhyun juga berkali-kali terlibat hubungan dengan beberapa artis papan atas lainya, tetapi dari beberapa namja yang sudah berpacaran denganya tak ada satupun yang bertahan lama lebih dari 4 bulan. Entah itu alasan apa yang mendasari baekhyun untuk memilih mengakhiri hubungan asmaranya. Tetapi, chanyeol?, chanyeol lah yang selalu ada untuknya selama ini. Chanyeol yang bisa menghibur hatinya ketika paah hati –meskipun tak benar-benar patah hati juga- , jika baekhyun sedang mendapat namja chingu baru chanyeol akan bersedia menjadi tempa curhatnya, memberikan saran jika diperlukan, mengurusi semua komentar-komentar netizen tentang hubungannya dengan namja yang sedang dekat dengannya atau berpacaran dengannya. Chanyeol akan terlihat senang jika dirinya putus atau kisah cinta baekhyun tak berjalan mulus dan di tentang oleh agensinya. Chanyeol akan kembali menggerutu sepanjang malam jika bakehyun memiliki adegan drama atau film yang diharuskan melakukan skin ship yang lebih, misal ciuman atau yang lainnya, dan di akhiri baekhyun akan tertidur di pangkuan chanyeol sepanjang malam. Chanyeol akan Nampak sangat gembira jika baekhyun hanya fokus dalam dunia aktrisnya.

Sebenarnya entah hal apa yang membuat baekhyun begitu tertarik pada chanyeol. Dapatkah baekhyun menolak takdir? Atau apakah kita sendiri yang membuatnya. Kembali hati baekhyun berdenyut saat mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan chanyeol padanya.

'' memang iya kan?'' jawab chanyeol pelan hampir berbisik , baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak percaya '' semua yang ada di antara kia hanya bisnis'' bagai sebuah petir yang menyambarnya di siang bolong di musim panas dengan matahari di atas kepala manusia bersinar dengan teriknnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, sembari menahan sebuah titik air yang akan keluar dari sudut mata indahnya. Sembari baekhyun kembali menaruh harapan pada chanyeol sekali lagi kemungkinan dengan hubungan sahabat? Atau bahkan lebih? Yang ia tahu hanya akan berbua sia-sia demi hidupnya di esok hari sekedar memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar kamar hotel dengan perasaan khawatir pada baekhyun, ingin rasanya dirinya berlari kekamar baekhyun dan tinggal untuk semalam sekedar memastikan keadaan yeoja yang ia cintai akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang sekarang ia lakukan hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar baekhyun dengan tangan ragu untuk sekedar memegang ganggang pintu berwarna emas tersebut. Fikirannya melayang pada percakapan mereka melalui telepon, bahwa baekhyun hanya membutuhkan istirahat bukan kehadiran dirinya, pikir chanyeol, kemudian dirinya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari kamar baekhyun, menuju restoran yang berada di lantai satu hotel.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri . seharusnya ia bisa berpenampilan lebih anggun lagi. tEtapi saat diriya keluar dari lif hotel dan langsung bertatap muka dengan kris , baekhyun malah menjatuhka tas tangannya dan memekik pelan. Rasanya baekhyun ingin menghadiai sebuah bogem mentah pada wajah tampan yang sedang menyeriangai puas di depanya yang sudah berhasil mengagetkan baekhyun. Sepertinya rasa percaya diri kris meningkat saat melihat reaksi baekhyun saat bertemu denganya.

Terdengar umpatan pelan keluar dari mulut baekhyun kembali sembari meraih tas tagannya yang terjatuh, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menampilkan ekspresi sebeku kutup utara.

''baekhyun'' sapa kris ramah, dengan nada di buat semerdu-merdunya yang membuat baekhyun merinding.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk angkuh, dan berjalan melewati kris tanpa niatan untuk meliriknya.

''aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi''

Tepat di samping kris ,baekhyun berehenti melangkah dan menoleh cepat sembari memeberi tatapan tajam dan curiga pada kris.

'' bagaimana kau tau aku menginap di sini?''

''oh, bukan rahasia di dunia entertain,,dengan bertanya sedikit aku sudah tau kau menginap dimana?'' kris memberikan satu kerlingan maa sekilas, memamerka senyum tampannya dan deik itu juga baekhyun benar-benar yakin ingin menghadiahkan satu pukula dari highills yang sedang ia pakai saat ini.

Baekhyun menatap kris muak, '' lebih baik kau melakukan hal lain atau menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga itu dengan hal-hal yang berguna, karena aku sedang sibuk'' baekhyun memuar bola matanya malas dan berjalan menjauhi kris.

Kris meraih pergelangan tangan baekhyun, dengan cepat baekhyun mehempaska angan kris dengan kuat, tetapi genggaman yang kris lakukan tak sekuat tenaganya dan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

'' kita harus bicara'' ujar kris.

Bakehyun ingin sekali tertawa. Bicara kembali bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di lakukan oleh baekhyun setelah kris melakukan penghianatan dengan tak pernah menggap dirinya pernah ada dalam hidup kris. Jika mengingat hari-hari pertama baekhyun di campakkan oleh kris, baekhyun lah yang terlihat mengejar-ngejar kris menepis perasaan malu dan mengemis-ngemis agar kris mau berbicara padanya sekedar memberinya sebuah penjelasan. Senyum dingin, wajah angkuh dan tatapan dingin yang di berikan kris tak juga membuat baekhyun gentar. Semua kenangan pahit itu kini menari-nari di benak baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun semakin marah pada kris.

'' aku harus pergi'' tolak baekhyun.

'' akan kutemani'' jawab kris lembut. Baekhyun menatap manik mata kris dengan tajam seolah mencari maksud dari tawarannya. Baekhyun sangat mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak kris? Kris hanya ingin menjadi teman kencannya di acara makan malam itu bersama kaito sang designer berharap mendapat tawaran dan namanya akan tersorot kembali.

Baekhyun nyaris mengutuk kris dengan serangkaian doa jelek yang ia miliki, tapi mendadak baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan merasakan tengkuknya meremang seolah ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan taapan membunuhnya.

Saat chanyeol hendak kembali ke kamar hotel untuk memastikan kondisi baekhyun dan mengambil ponselnya yang teringgal, dirinya di buat terkejut oleh sosok baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan lift bersama laki-laki yang sangat ia benci untuk sekarang ini. Anpa pikir panjang chanyeol dengan langkah lebar menghampiri baekhyun.

'' sudah baikan?'' tanya chanyeol khas dengan suara bass nya yang terkesan dingin.

Baekhyun enggan menoleh. Matanya terpejam dan sedikit menggeleng.

Kris menatap chayeol dengan tatapan tergangu , tapi detik itu juga tatapan kris kembali netral dan senyum percaya dirinya kembali meghiasi wajah bulenya.

''hai, chanyeol'' sapa kris.

'' aku tak tau jika kau akan ke jepang dan mengiap di hotel ini'' tanya chanyeol heran dan curiga, mengingat terakhir ia beretemu di bandara dan shit! Chanyeol mengumpat kesal saat dirinya kelepasan bicara kemana tujuannya saat itu, chanyeol yakin kris berada di jepang hanya ingin mengejar baekhyun kembali. Tangan chanyeol terkepal kuat di samping tubuhnya, mencoba mengendalikan emosi yang kini menguasai dirinya.

'' ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian jika aku juga berpartisipasi dalam acara fashion show besok bersama designer kaito'' jawabnya ringan dan sekali lagi memamerkan senyum tampannya.

Kris dengan susah payah menyuruh managernya agar membantunya mendapatkan kesempatan mengikuti acara yang sama dengan baekhyun. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan dalam dunia entertain seperti ini bagi sebuah perusahaan besar yang sedang menaungi dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat berekspresi terkejut, kris benar-benar memutuskan hal yang sangat cepat untuk bisa mendekatinya lagi.

Tepat seperti dugaan chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap kris tajam dan kris mendadak diam. Tatapan chanyeol menghujam pada tangan kris yang masih menggeggam tangan baekhyun. Tanpa harus mengatakan apapun sepertinya kris mengerti akan arti dari tatapan chanyeol dan segera melepas genggaman tangannya pada baekhyun meskipun terlihat enggan.

'' sampai bertemu lagi, kris'' dengan dinginnya chanyeol mengusir kris .

Baekhyun sempat menatap sekilas sorot mata kris yang baekhyun yakini kris telah tersinggung atas ucapan chanyeol.

'' aku akan hubungi nanti, kita harus benar-benar bicara'' ujar kris pada baekhyun, sembari melangkah pergi menjauh dari baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak mencoba untuk menjawab, dan hanya mencoba memberi senyum masam pada kris. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun jengah. Dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol menarik pergelagan tangan baekhyun menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri yang berlawanan arah dengan kris.

Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi chanyeol yang datar, dingin dan tampan tapi terkesan berbahaya. Sekilas orang akan menduga jika chanyeol hanyalah eksekutif biasa, idak istimewa dan memika jika diperlukan. Lirikan mata chanyeol dingin dan tak tersentuh dan seolah menjanjikan neraka bagi penantangnya. Seakan menekan sosok misterius yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Kali ini dengan menggunakan kemeja biru tua dan dasi marun, membalut tubuh kekarnya.

Lirikan mata baekhyun dan chanyeol bertemu. Baekhyun menudukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia belum siap jika di tatap mata tajam chanyeol.

'' apa-apa'an itu tadi byun baekhyun'' sahutnya emosi, sembari menarik tangan baekhyun yang di genggamnya dengan kuat dan berdiri di hadapannya '' katanya tidak enak badan? Apa itu hanya alasan mu saja agar bisa keluar dengan namja brengsek tadi? Seharusnya kau belajar dari masa lalu? Apa kau sudah berubah fikiran untuk mulai memaafkannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai mencintainya lagi'' ujarnya tegas dengan memojokkan baekhyun ke tembok terdekat dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya tegas, menatap chanyeol dengan tajam '' aku memang tak enak badan park chanyeol'' sentak baekhyun. Baekhyun tak habis fikir kenapa chanyeol mendadak berang seperti ini, bukankah dirinya selalu menghindari kontrofersi di depan umum.

'' kau memang sudah merencaakan ini, kau memang sudah berjanji mau bertemu dengan kris kan! Buka matamu baek, apa kau akan bertemu dengan kaito dan memberitahukan bahwa kris adalah mantanmu! Kau bahkan sudah tau jika si brengsek itu mendekatimu lagi karena ada maunya! Kau ini kenapa mendadak beringkah bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa tanpa diriku!''

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, kalimat merendahkan yang chanyeol lontarkan padanya

Telah melukai harga dirinya sebagai yeoja.

''Seperti itukah aku di matamu chan?'' batin baekhyun nelangsa.

Seperti yeoja bodoh yang terpaku pada masa lalu, terikat dengan luka, bahkan yeoja yang bodoh hanya untuk sekedar membalas dendam dengan benar. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan sengit, tak memperdulikan pandangan para staff hotel dan para tamu yang melitas di dekat mereka.

'' apa itu salah satu urusan mu park chanyeol'' tanya baekhyun getir '' memangnya kenapa jika kris mendekatiku lagi? Apa kau cemburu?'' ujar baekhyun telak dan berhasil membuat raut muka chanyeol berubah yang tadi dingin kini melembut dengan sendirinya. Kata-kata baekhyun seolah menohok hatinya, benar apa urusan dengannya?, kenapa juga dia harus marah? .

Tapi dengan cepat chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya semula, dingin dan tak tersentuh. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, menatap baekhyun dengan jenis tatapan yang berhasil mengunci sasaran buron yang sedang ia intai dan sukses membuat baekhyun merinding dan tak mengenali sosok chanyeol untuk beberapa detik.

'' hati-hati baek, ingat aku managaer mu, aku yang selalu mengurusi komentar-komentar netizen yang selalu mengkritikmu atau pun yang memujimu. Kau bahkan sudah mengerti jika reputasi adalah hal yang rapuh, dan sekali kau menghancurkanya niscaya kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya apa lagi ini adalah dunia entertain dan byun baekhyun aku lah yang akan kerepotan mengurus semua masalahmu, karena aku adalah manager mu'' chanyeol berujar panjang lebar dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ' jangan menangis' batin baekhyun, bahkan baekhyun tau akan hal itu? Hubungannya dengan chanyeol tak lebih dari sekedar hubungan bisnis. Baekhyun meruntuk pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia masih menaruh harapan besar pada chanyeol. Sejenak baekhyun Nampak berfikir, kenapa dirinya peduli dengan perasaannya, apa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya, bukankah ini merupakan hal yang wajar untuknya, mengingat hanya chanyeol lah yang selalu ada di sisinya baik suka maupun duka. Baekhyun seperti hanya bisa bergantung pada sosok chanyeol, menjadikan chanyeol perisai agar tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang '' akan aku pegang kata – kata itu jika aku ingin berkencan'' ujar baekhyun tenang dan melangkah menjauh dari chanyeol yang sedang mengernyit heran mendengar kata-kata baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

''untukmu'' ujar chanyeol sembari mengulurkan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih untuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi bunga yang sedang diulurkan oleh chanyeol. Dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Sejak pertengkaran mereka di loby hotel baekhyun sama sekali belum berbicara dengan chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi baekhyun meskipun sekedar mengirimnya sebuah pesan singkat, tapi sepertinya kali ini baekhyun benar-benar marah pada dirinya tak ada satupun pesan dibalas oleh baekhyun yang mampu membuat chanyeol sedikit uring-uringan di kamarnya. Andaikan kamar hotel yang sedang ia tempati ada connection doornya, tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol akan mendobrak pintu itu sekedar melihat baekhyun tanpa mengundang kecurigaan.

''tanganku akan kram jika seperti ini terus, terimalah bunga ini baek'' pinta chanyeol dengan ekspresi putus asanya.

Baekhyun sekali lagi melirik chanyeol melalui kaca besar di depanya.

' oh, kau berusaha menyogokku untuk memaafkanmu, kau licik park chanyeol' batin baekhyun.

Tangan baekhyun terulur mengambil mascara di dalam kotak make up di depannya dan memoleskannya untuk mempercantik bulu matanya.

'' buanglah aku tak membutuhkannya, aku beri tahu sekarang mulai saat ini aku benci dengan mawar putih'' ujar baekhyun cuek, seolah tak peduli dengan ekspresi chanyeol. Meskipun baekhyun yakin ia sudah menyinggung harga diri seorang park chanyeol, park chanyeol yang tidak suka dengan sebuah pennolakan.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih asik dengan gerakan mempercantik bulu matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bukankah selama ini mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaannya, dan lihatlah sekarang ia mengatakan benci dengan mawar putih. Chanyeol mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan kuat, menahan kekesalan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Setidaknya baekhyun harus menghargai keiginan minta maaf darinya, meskipun ia tak bisa mengatakanya secara langsung.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam bunga tersebut terkuali lemas di samping tubuhnya.

''baiklah, jika kau tak mau menerima bunga ini aku akan membuangnya'' ujar chanyeol dinging dan berbalik dari ruangan make-up baekhyun.

Blaammm-

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan sedikit keras, baekhyun menatap kepergian chanyeol lewat kaca besar di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

..

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sengit sepasang manusia yang sedang bercengkrama dengan mesra. Saling melempar canda tawa dan membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Serasi? mungkin satu kata itu pantas untuk disematkan pada sosok chanyeol dan dara saat ini. Baekhyun tau persis siapa yeoja yang sedang berbicara dengan chanyeol tersebut, yeoja yang dulu menekuni profesi model sampai menjadi salah satu designer ternama dikorea dan memiliki banyak cabang butik da salon di seluruh kota seoul. Jika kalian beranya dimana baekhyun sekarang, jawabannya adalah di salah satu salon ternama milik dara. Sejujurnya baekhyun sedikit enggan datang ke salon ini jika bukan karena managemntnya telah menjalin kerja sama dengan salon milik dara.

Baekhyun sangat mengerti bagaimana kedekatan chanyeol dan dara, bagaimana chanyeol begitu mengagumi sosok dara. Dara, sandara park mantan kekasih park chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum getir mengingat kenyataan yang ia ketahui, baekhyun takut, bukan takut dalam artian bersaing dengan dara dalam menarik perhatian chanyeol. tIdak! Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut akan hal itu, yang dirinya takutkan hanya bagaimana jika sosok seorang dara masih hidup di dalam otak dan hati chanyeol, bagi dirinya baekhyun lebih baik melakukan kompetisi secara terang-terangan dalam merebut hati chanyeol , lihatlah dirinya tidak ada cela apapun sekarang, bukankah seorang wanita yang sempurna. Tetapi jika dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan kompetisi tak kasat mata mengusir bayangan dara dari otak dan hati chanyeol bolehkan baekhyun memilih untuk menyerah dari sekarang.

Baekhyun melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah chanyeol dengan tatapan datar yang berbeda dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh menahan kesal. tidak, untuk kali ini biarkan dirinya egois.

''chan, apa jadwalku hari ini'' tanya baekhyun datar tepat setelah dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, mengernyit heran. Pasalnya baekhyun tidak pernah bertanya apa jadwalnya untuk 1 jam kedepan ataupun beberapa hari kedepan. Dirinyalah yang selalu mengingatkan apa saja jadwal baekhyun.

''tumben kau bertanya jadwalmu baek, kau sudah selesai'' kali ini ekor mata chanyeol melirik ke sebuah pintu coklat di belakang baekhyun, dimana ruangan tersebut digunakan sebagai salon.

Baekhyun mendesis samar sembari melirik wanita di samping kiri chanyeol '' aku bosan didalam, lain kali saja ''

''apa pelayanan di dalam sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, maafkan aku'' ujar dara tiba-tiba dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memberikan senyuman tulus di akhir pergerakan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilias tanpa ada minat menatap dara dan diam seribu bahasa.

Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan yang sudah di buat baekhyun, memutuskan bangkit berdiri.

'' baiklah, dara noona kita bisa bicarakan hal tadi lain waktu jika kita memiliki waktu luang'' chanyeol berujar sembari memamerkan senyum khasnya dan menatap baekhyun dingin dalam hitungan detik chanyeol merubah ekspresinya di depan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak percaya dan berdecak pelan.

'' baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa chanyeol, baekhyun hati-hati di jalan'' ucap dara sembari tersenyum dan menepuk lengan chanyeol pelan . mata baekhyun menatap pergerakan tangan dara dengan tajam.

Oh, ayolah byun baekhyun apa kau sekarang menunjukkan rasa cemburumu.

Chanyeol menoleh pada dara dan tersenyum dengan tampannya yang membuat baekhyun berdecak tak percaya! Lihatlah sekarang bahkan managernya benar-benar hebat dalam merubah ekspresi di depannya kenapa dia harus bekerja menjadi managernya jika kemampuan aktingnya hebat seperti itu. Gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

'' baiklah, sampai jumpa noona'' jawab chanyeol sembari berbalik dan menarik tangan baekhyun dengan kuat untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu keluar gedung .

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, ekor matanya sesekali melirik baekhyun yang sekarang setengah memunggunginya dan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangannya kembali kedepan. Chanyeol amat sangat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada baekhyun. Wanita ini sedang dalam kondisi mood yang tidak baik. Jika seperti ini chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam dari pada harus bersih tegang dengan baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang.

Chanyeol bukanlah laki-laki bodoh, dirinya memahami alasan kenapa baekhyun memiliki mood yang tidak baik. Chanyeol menyadari jika baekhyun sedang marah padanya. Baekhyun marah akan dirinya. Mulut brenseknya telah merendahkan harga diri baekhyun tanpa ia sadari, bagaimana dirinya mencerca tingkah baekhyun saat kris mengajaknya mengobrol. Sungguh setelah pertengkaran itu dirinya sudah meminta maaf tapi sepertinya berbuah sia-sia, kemarahan baekhyun sudah berada pada puncaknya. Apa sampai sekarang baekhyun masih marah padanya?.

Atau baekhyun sedang Cemburu pada dara?. Sandara park, Wanita yang sudah mengajarinya apa itu cinta dan apa itu sakit hati. Sebelum bertemu baekhyun, chanyeol sempat memutuskan untuk tak ingin merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Ia sudah cukup sakit saat dihianati oleh dara. Dara yang meninggalkannya demi laki-laki lain yang lebih kaya darinya. Chanyeol akui jika saat itu dirinya hanya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kecil di korea dan tentu gajinya tak seberapa besar. Dara yang waktu itu seorang traini di salah satu perusahaan entertaint besar di korea menyuruh chanyeol untuk tak usah menemuinya lagi kerana sebentar lagi dia akan debut dan tak ingin menghancurkan karirnya di awal dia debut dengan skandal berpacaran.

Chanyeol menyetujui itu, itu dia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikan dara wanita yang sangat chanyeol cintai. Sampai di suatu hari di salah satu media tulis ternama korea menuliskan jika dara akan menikah dengan salah satu anak perdana mentri . chanyeol terluka, terluka amat dalam tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan chanyeol untuk bangki dari keerpurukannya. Dirinya memutuskan berhenti bekerja di perusahananya dulu dan beruntunglah dia selama 2 bulan hidup tanpa memiliki pekerjaan akhirnya salah satu perusahaan entertain yang cukup besar merekrutnya menjadi karyawan bermodal penampilan, kecerdasan yang sudah ia miliki dan sedikit trik sekaligus kesabaran membuatnya menuai karir yang begitu , seperti sekarang menjadi manager byun baekhyun atas permintaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafsanya pelan dan kemabali menatap baekhyun yang masih betah dengan posisinya. Chanyeol menghapus semua segala pemikirannya tetag baekhyun cemburu tentang kedekatanya dengan dara. Siapa dirimu park chanyeol berani memiliki pemikiran jika baekhyun cemburu pada dara!.

'' baek aku mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus untukmu'' ujar chanyeol memecah keheningan di dalam mobil mereka '' dan seperinya minggu depan kau bisa memulai pekerjaan itu''.

Hening.

Baekhyun hanya diam memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobil.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan menanggapi tingkah baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak membuka suaranya tapi hilang ditelan udara saat suara baekhyun memenuhi ruang di dalam mobil tersebut.

'' lupakanlah, aku tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang akan kau tawarkan.

Chanyeol mengeryit heran '' kenapa kau bilang seperti itu''.

Terdengar helaan kasar nafas baekhyun '' aku ingin cuti, sepertinya aku membutuhkan liburan''

'' baekhyun'ah kau kenapa sih? Astaga semenjak pulang dari jepang kau berubah, ada apa sih sebenarnya, cerita padaku? Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan kris? Apa kau masih marah akan tingkahku yang menciummu sebagai sandiwara?'' tanya chanyeol dalam sekali tarikan nafas da kembali konsen pada kemudi.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat '' berhenti'' ujarnya dingin .

Tapi chanyeol tak bergeming tak memperdulikan perintah baekhyun untuk berhenti.

'' aku bilang berhenti '' ujar baekhyun kembali sembari menatap chanyeol dengan tajam.

Tapi nihil chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli atas perinTah baekhyun, chanyeol masih fokus pada kemudinya.

'' AKU BILANG BERHENTI PARK CHANYEOL, ATAU AKU AKAN MELOMPAT DARI MOBIL'' teriak baekhyun marah, tangannya reflek akan membuka kunci pintu dan membuka self beltnya Sembari mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak tersengal-sengal karena emosi.

Ciiittt,.,,,,,

Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat menepikan mobilnya, baekhyun harus bersyukur kepalanya tak membentur dasbord mobil. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dan baekhyun miliki, ia membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Berjalan mejauh dari mobil sembari menahan air matanya yang meminta untuk keluar.

'' MICHOSO!'' teriak chanyeol tersulut emosi.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat mendengar chanyeol berteriak padanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berbalik menghadap chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan tatapan menyalang baekhyun berujar.

'' gaerue, michotda!'' ujarnya dingin sedingin kutup utara

Setelah itu baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah menjauh sejauh mungkin. Meninggalkan chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong…**

**Siapa yang nonton TLP kemarin.**

**Bagi cerita dong, dan yang jelas moment chanbaeknya kekeke #ktanya kan moment mereka banyak kemarin #ketawa nista.**

**Maafkan saya apdtnya telat huhuhu**

**Ini semua dikarenakan laptop saya harus berada di tempat servis dan setelah itu entah kenapa saya kehilangan alur cerita novel yang menjadi acuan ff ini. Jadi sepertinya ff ini akan berubah banyak dari novel aslinya, tapi alurnya saya usahakan tetap sama.**

**Makasih yang sudah review dan menunggu ff ini apdt dan tenang typo atau bahasanya yang aneh di chapter kemarin saya mohon maaf.**

**dan terima kasih banyak untuk eonniku yang sudah boleh meminjam aku FFN nya.**

**Di mohon jejaknya readernim.**

**RnR juseyo #kedip2 bareng chanbaek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maafkan saya , dalam chapter kemarin begitu banyak typo (kybord T- N sedikit eror) :D. **

**Aku akan mengingatkan dalam ff ini akan sering di tampilkan masalah sudut pandang cerita dari baekhyun.**

**-karena novel aslinya seperti itu-**

**Saya akan berusaha sedikit memberikan masalah dari sudut pandang chanyeol..**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading ^^.

.

.

.

.

Jika baekhyun bisa melakukan semua hal sesuai keinginan hatinya baekhyun pasti akan melakukan itu, mengatakan pada mereka yang berada di luar sana bahwa dirinya mencintai managernya, memiliki waktu untuk berkecan dengan bebas tanpa ada intaian kamera paparazzi.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil chanyeol. Sedari tadi baekhyun sama sekali tak berani menatap mata chanyeol, chanyeol juga eggan berbicara, dia hanya akan berbicara jika mengenai pekerjaan selebihnya dia akan memilih diam. Dalam dua hari ini baekhyun dan chanyeol sepertinya enggan untuk melakukan tegur sapa setelah pertengkaran hebat di antara mereka.

Cemburu ! kata sederhana yang pantas untuk baekhyun dan perasaan yang tak berhak baekhyun miliki untuk chanyeol. Jika perasaannya untuk chanyeol salah baekhyun hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa saat di dekat chanyeol , semua terasa benar?.

Jika baekhyun bisa, ingin rasanya baekhyun memuaskan ego dan menyalahkan orang lain atas perasaannya yang sekarang menyiksanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, mencoba melirik chanyeol dari sela-sela rambut panjangnya. Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya? Chanyeol lah yang selalu mengungkit hubungannya dengan kris, chanyeol lah yang selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak dan menghubung-hubungkan dengan kris! Dan kali ini dirinya marah dan kenapa dia harus yang memulai untuk minta maaf!. Lelah! Ya seperti itu lah perasaan baekhyun, lelah untuk kesekian kalinya harapan yang sudah ia gantung di hati chanyeol kembali hancur lebur, haruskah ia menggantung harapan kembali sekedar memberinya semangat untuk menjalani esok hari dan sakit yang akan ia dapat akan berkali lipat mengisi hatinya.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, setelah itu chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke jok belakang mobilnya sekedar ingin mengambil benda yang akan ia berikan pada baekhyun.

''kenapa kita berhenti'' tanya baekhyun heran dan melihat daerah di sekelilingnya. Dan meneliti setiap gerakan chanyeol.

''untukmu, maafkan aku jika sudah membuatmu marah'' ujar chanyeol dengan ketus sembari memberikan sebuket bunga pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak percaya, untuk kedua kalinya chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. Bunga mawar yang berwarna lavender – ungu pucat dan bunga baby breath di tata begitu cantik dan di padukan menggunakan pita baby blue. Wanginya membuat hati baekhyun ringan, entah kenapa mulai sekarang baekhyun menyukai bunga yang di berikan chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun terlalu tercengan dengan apa yang di lakukan chanyeol kali ini. Karena chanyeol lah yang memulainya untuk minta maaf, bukan dirinya. Jika boleh jujur baekhyun sedikit menyesal tidak menerima perminta maafan dari chanyeol sebelumnya. dan kali ini baekhyun menatap bunga dan mata chanyeol berulang kali, mata chanyeol yang menyirtakan emosi yang dapat di baca baekhyun dengan jelas – perasaan kesal. baekhyun membelai kelopak bunga mawar , baekhyun merasa malu. Kemarin baekhyun benar-benar marah dan melakukan hal-konyol, bersikap tak professional. Tapi baekhyun marah bukan tak ada alasan. Saat berada di dalam salon milik dara, baekhyun sedikit mendengar dari pegawai di salon jika dara memiliki keinginan untuk mendekati chanyeol kembali. Oh, ingatkan baekhyun jika sekarang dara adalah seorang janda muda yang bercerai dengan suaminya. Perbincangan rahasia antara pegawai dara membuat telinga baekhyun memanas begitu juga hatinya, dan akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari salon, tetapi apa yang baekhyun dapatkan saat keluar, pemandangan chanyeol dan dara berbincang dengan mesra. Kekesalan baekhyun pun semakin menjadi dan di tambah chanyeol menuduh yang tidak-tidak, alasan kenapa baekhyun marah selalu di kaitkan dengan kris dan masalah ciuman sandiwara.

Baekhyun sempat berfikir betapa chanyeol tak peduli padanya, setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat sekedar mengejarnya atau berkata ' jangan pergi', sampai baekhyun berada jauh dari tempat dimana baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol kata itu tak pernah di ucapnya. Ternyata chanyeol tak sedingin ia kira, chanyeol masih peduli padanya. Tetapi baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, hal apa yang mendasari chanyeol selalu marah jika kris mulai mendekatinya? Padahal chanyeol juga pasti mengerti jika dirinya tak akan tergoda dengan segala usaha kris dalam merebut perhatiannya lagi. Kenapa? Baekhyun membutuhkan jawaban yang bisa di terima oleh nalarnya.

Melihat usaha chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ini adalah sejarah untuk diri chanyeol. Karena dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama baekhyun mengenal chanyeol, dirinya lah yang selalu memulai terlebih dahulu, dirinyalah yang selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun juga tak ingin membuat keadaan semakin kacau atau berusaha membela diri dan bersikap egois kembali. Jadi baekhyun hanya bisa megatakan

'' baiklah aku memaafkanmu, dan maafkan sikap konyol ku kemarin''

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan , dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi chanyeol kembali membawa mobilnya ke badan jalan. Tanpa chanyeol sadari senyum baekhyun mulai merekah.

.

.

.

.

Cemburu adalah emosi destrukif yang terama kejam. Jika baekhyun boleh melakukan tindakan anarkis, baekhyun akan melakukan itu, menjambak rambut panjang dara yang sekarang dengan santainya menggandeng lengan chanyeol dengan mesra mengabaikan dirinya yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk. Apa hanya chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa sang tuan rumah , menyambut tamunya dan menggandeng mesra tangannya. Apa ia mulai menyesal menolak ajakan kris untuk menemainya pergi ke acara ini, setidaknya dia tak akan seperti orang bodoh disini, menahan rasa cemburu yang membuatnya erlihat konyol –pikir baekhyun.

Perasaan cemburu kembali mengisi hati baekhyun. Saat merasakan pisau tajam mengiris-iris hati sekaligus rasa percaya diri baekhyun . baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu. apa saja, dari pada membiarkan dirinya larut dalam siksaan rasa cemburu.

Berdeham di dekat chanyeol dan dara? Menggetol kepala dara da berkata. Hati baekhyun semakin hacur saat matanya menatap chanyeol membalas _flirt_ dara. Bahkan chanyeol mencium punggung tangan dara dengan penuh gaya dan memberikannya lirikan maut, jika lirikan itu di berikan untuk baekhyun, dirinya yakin jika akan menggelepar terpesona.

''argh! Aku muak melihatnya'' gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan sepatu highills nya saat berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan dara – walau sejujurnya ia bisa melukai kakinya sendiri—dan mengatakan hal yang aman.

'' hai'' sapa baekhyun . dan dara menatap baekhyun sambil lalu dan tersenyum meremehkan. Oh lihatlah sekarang dara terang-terangan untuk mendekati chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik baekhyun sekilas dan baekhyun dapat mengerti ada rasa kesal di dalam sorot mata chanyeol . Oh, sepertinya baekhyun mulai mengerti jika pendekatan yang chanyeol lakukan terganggu dan sukses membuat baekhyun sakit hati lagi. Baru juga beberapa menit lalu chanyeol minta maaf padanya dan sekarang ia berulah lagi, apa perminta maafan nya hanya sekedar formalitas, ingatkan baekhyun jika memang itu yang dilakukan chanyeol.

Dara mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun, dan baekhyun meyambutnya dengan sedikit enggan.

'' selamat datang baekhyun-shi , aku harap kau nyaman di acara fashion show yang aku gelar ini'' ujarnya anggun dan memamerkan senyum cantiknya. Entah kenapa hal seperti ini saja sudah membuat baekhyun muak dengan dara.

Acara fashion show yang setiap pertengahan tahun akan di gelar dara. Memamerkan semua koleksi baju rancangnnya dan mengundang beberapa designer terkenal. Ruangan yang ditata begitu megah, kursi –kursi yang mengelilingi panggung dan beberpa meja yang di letakkan beberapa meter dari belakang kursi undangan.

'' aku akan berusaha menikmati acaramu dara-shi'' sahut baekhyun sembari mengamati penampilan dara malam ini.

Rambut dara yang di tata sedikit mengikal cantik sampai ke punggung di cat mahoni, alisnya rapi dan melengkung cantik bak cupid, bulu mata yang lentik dan bola mata keemasan yang di hiasi contact lens. Di tambah gaun sifon sutra melayang model dewi-dewi yunani berwarna tembaga, dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang langsing membuat penampilanya sempurna.

Chanyeol mencium tangan dara penuh gaya .

'bukakah tadi sudah' batin baekhyun kesal dan menatap chanyeol jengah.

Chanyeol memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan dara.

'' maaf noona atas terputusnya perbincangan kita waktu itu, kau cantik malam ini'' ujar chanyeol sembari senyum tampannya ia tunjukkan.

Dara mengangguk anggun ke dua pipinya bersemu indah.

'mungkin efek blush on yang sedang dara kenakan' gerutu bakehyun dramatis.

'' kau juga tampan malam ini chan'' kalimat pujian dilontarkan untuk chanyeol dengan begitu halus .

Baekhyun berusaha kuat dengan adegan yang menurutnya menyebalkan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sekali lagi ingatkan baekhyun jika chanyeol akan bersifat lembut jika di depan dara.

.

.

.

.

Bukan kali pertama baekhyun di undang di acara seperti ini. Tapi perasaan kesal yang sedari tadi hinggap di hatinya membuatnya tak betah berlama – lama berdiam diri.

Sudah 10 menit acara berlangsung dengan mewah, dan seperti biasa baekhyun selalu mendapat undangan tamu VIP. Duduk paling depan dan mencoba bersosialisasi dengan para designer yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dengan sedikit malas dan terkesan dingin.

Sepertinya chanyeol sadar bahwa suasana hati baekhyun benar-benar buruk, sehingga ia melirik baekhyun dengan tajam, seolah menyiratkan jika sikap baekhyun seperti anak kecil dan mengingatkan bekhyun secara verbal :

'' _be nice''_

Bakehyun tertawa getir '' tak usah khawatir''

'' meskipun kamu kesal jangan tunjukkan'' geram chanyeol sambil terseyum riang dan menjawab sapaan beberapa designer yang chanyeol kenal.

Kata-kata chanyeol benar-benar menghina baekhyun –setidaknya itulah yang baekhyun rasakan- . sehingga baekhyun kembali meradang.

'Kesal katanya?! Keerlaluan sekali! Bukankah dia yang membuatku kesal seperti ini? Coba kalau dia tidak bermanis-manis dengan dara…. '' gerutu baekhyun miris dalam hati.

'' hanya gara-gara kau tidak jadi pergi kesini dengan kris, tidak perlu merengut seperti itu, dewasalah sedikit''. Ujar chanyeol cuek.

baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. 'astaga apa dia berfikir jika ITU yang menjadi masalah disini? Ingin rasanya memaki chanyeol sekarang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Dan berteriak jika baekhyun memang senang tak harus terjebak dengan kris.

Sebelumnya memang kris menghubunginya dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya pergi ke acara fashion show dara. Entah baekhyun tak mengerti bagaimana kris mendapat nomor ponsel nya dan mengetahui acara yang akan baekhyun hadiri. Shit! Baekhyun meruntuk kesal jika bukan hal yang sulit untuk kris mengetahui semua kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya di rebut chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah sampai di apartemennya dan berbicara pada kris, mecoba memperingati kris agar tidak mengusik baekhyun kembali. Sejujurnya baekhyun sedikit bergembira mengingat sikap chanyeol saat itu, menyiratkan jika dirinya sedang cemburu.

Tetapi jika sikap menyebalkan chanyeol muncul, seperti sekarang ingin rasanya baekhyun menenggelamkan chanyeol kedasar samudra.

'' kalau orang dewasa tidak boleh merengut, bukankah menjadi anak kecil lebih baik! Memang kenapa jika aku merengut sepajang hari ? apa dengan begitu aku tidak bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa?''

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun aneh dan penuh cela '' dengan bertanya seperti itu, sudah jelaskan?''

Baekhyun sulit untuk mempercayai semua perkataan chanyeol barusan. 'Kemana sosok chanyeol yang lembut, biasanya kata-katanya penuh dukungan? Mengapa kali ini sepertinya chanyeol ingin sekali menyerang harga diri ku! padahal sebelumnya kupikir dia peduli padaku, ya sampai taraf tertentu memang'' batin baekhyun nelangsa.

''apa aku harus meraung-raung'' sindir baekhyun dan menatap chanyeol penuh amarah.

'' sebaiknya kau bertingkah manis byun baekhyun, banyak mata yang sedang mengawasimu, aku tak mau jika harus mengurusi masalah yang telah kau buat'' ujarnya, seakan bosan '' kesabaran ku juga ada batasnya'' .

' apa pula ini..' batin baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun menggeram pelan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat saking marahnya. 'Jika selama ini dia bosan menjadi managerku, itu urusan dia! Seharusnya dia cukup sopan untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata seperi itu sembarangan' ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya baekhyun melontarkan cacian dan makian yang begitu kejam tapi yang keluar hanyalah '' aku bukan boneka park chanyeol!'' kemudian baekhyun bergegas menjauhinya.

'' boneka tidak memerlukan minum-minuman keras'' chanyeol berseru samar di belakang baekhyun. Baekhyun memang berniat untuk meraih minum di kursi terdekatnya. –mencoba mengabaikan tatap heran dari sekitarnya dan melewakan acara yang masih dimulai- . baekhyun menggeram kesal dan menoleh, mendengus pada arya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Chanyeol terlihat kesal tapi tak berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam diam di atas kursinya. Menatap punggung baekhyun penuh amarah. Mengamati setiap pergerakan baekhyun. Sampai detik ini chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeret baekhyun menjauh dari meja yang menyediakan minum-minuman berakohol.

Sejujurnya chanyeol menyadari jika kata-katanya cukup melukai hati baekhyun. Entah kenapa dirinya terbawa emosi saat kris bisa menghubungi baekhyun secara pribadi dan terang-terangan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar baekhyun ke acra yang akan ia hadiri. Apa bisa ini dikaaka sebagai rasa cemburu? Entahlah chanyeol masih tidak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

Matanya semakin menyalang saat mendapati sosok kris masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan angkuhnya. Menegdarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tatapannya berbinar manakala menemukan sosok baekhyun yang sendiri tanpa dirinya. Moment yang cukup bagus.

Kris berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Setiap gerakan mereka berdua tak lepas dari tatapan tajam chanyeol. Dirinya cukup tau sopan santun untuk tidak menghancurkan acara dara. Meskipun ingin sekali dirinya menonjok muka kris hingga tak berbentuk. Tapi sampai sekarang dirinya hanya duduk diam dalam kegelisahan.

Baekhyun dan kris berbicara cukup serius. Nampak beberapa kali kris menatap baekhyun mesra dan lihatlah baekhyun sama sekali tak terlihat risih jika di tatap kris seperti itu. Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencoba menahan amarah yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Dengan gerakan kasar chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kris dan baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pov…

Betapa kagetnya diriku saat mendapati sosok kris menghampiriku. Berjalan begitu coolnya dan menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku mecoba mengabaikan keberadaannya dan masih fokus pada gelas minuman yang sekarang aku pegang.

'' hai baek'' sapanya.

Aku hanya diam dan meminum-minuman yang mungkin akan membuatku mabuk jika aku habiskan. Aku akui aku memang lemah dalam hal minum-minuman ber alcohol.

'' apa kau memutuskan untuk selalu mengikutiku''

Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Diriku kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki brengsek ini. Terkadang aku berfikir kebencianku pada kris membuatku untuk bangkit dan maju. Meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu seolah luka lama kembali berdenyut di hatiku. Tidak akan membuatku menjerit kesakitan namun cukup untuk menyebabkan rasa tak nyaman sehingga mengaduh di dalam hati.

Jika boleh aku jujur, kris masih tetap tampan dan mempesona. Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang, selalu memukau, siapapun yang meliriknya taka akan tahan untuk tidak menatapnya, erkecuali aku, yaga da hanya rasa muak yang bertumpuk.

''tidak. dara noona mengundangku kemari''

Aku menatapnya penasaran, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal sosok dara. Oh sekali lagi ingatkan diriku yang melupakan siapa sosok dara di dalam dunia entertain. Aku hanya diam tanpa meresponnya.

'' kau datang sendiri? Kenapa aku tak melihat kekasihmu itu'' tanyanya sedikit mengandung arti mengejek atas hubunganku dengan chanyeol. Bukankah laki-laki ini benar-benar brengsek, bukan tidak mugkin jika kris sudah mengetahui hubungan kekasih yang sedang aku jalani hanya sandiwara belaka.

'' dia sedang berbincang dengan para kliennya , mungkin?'' jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kris tersenyum samar '' kau cantik malam ini'' dan menatap baekhyu kagum sekaligus tersirat tatapa mesra dari sorot mata indah kris.

'sialan, berani sekali dia mengatakan pujian tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali' batinku kesal.

'' terima kasih'' akhirnya hanya kata sederhana seperti itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirku. Aku cukup mengerti keadaan untuk tak membuat keributan , meskipun ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan minuman ini di atas kepala kris agar dingin dan kembali bekerja normal.

Medadak aku merasa merinding. Seolah sepasang mata menatapku dengan marah. Saa itu juga aku berbalik dan mendapai sosok chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan aura kemarahan yang masih menguar dengan kuat di seluruh tubuhnya.

'' sekarang skandal apa lagi yang ingin kau buat baek''

Aku mendelik kesal. mencoba menampilkan sorot mata terganggu. Tetapi tatapan tajamnya membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku terdesak sekaligus merana. Bagaimana bisa aku terus-erusan marah degannya jika tatapannya menyuruhku untuk memluknya dan minta maaf sekedar mencoba membuatnya berhenti marah kepadaku.

''chanyeol'' kris menyapa chanyeol dengan coolnya. Dan aku yakin tangan chanyeol sudah tidak bisa untuk diam di samping tubuhnya, ingin rasanya tangan itu mendarat tepat di hidung sempurna laki-laki di depannya itu, mengingat dimana mereka sekarang berada chanyeol cukup tau untuk tidak megundang perhatian tamu undangan.

'' apa yang kau lakuka disini'' tanya chanyeol sedikit menggeram. Apa aku sudah mengatakan jika chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang.

'' dara noona mengundangku dan sepertinya aku sedang di tawari pekerjaan olehnya''

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam kris '' menjauh dari baekhyun dan temui dara noona ''

Kris tergelak '' aku tau, kau tak usah marah yeol. Aku tak akan merebut baekhyun sekarang''

'' apa maksudmu!''

'' tidak ada?!'' ujarnya sembari menatap ku dengan intens. Itu benar-benar membuatku risih.

'' baiklah aku akan menemui dara noona, semoga malam mu menyenangkan park chanyeol'' ujar kris sembari menepuk bahu chanyeol pelan dan pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

''kau puas?'' tanya chanyeol. Tajam. Dingin dan kejam.

Emosiku menyeruak ke permukaan '' puas apa yang kau maksud? Menyambut kris dengan mesra, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengajakya menjalin kisah cinta? Jadi apa saranmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, bersifat agresif atau bersifat murahan di depannya!''

Chanyeol menatap gelas minum yang aku pegang yang isinya sudah tandas sedari tadi.

'' sepertinya kau mabuk. Lebih baik kita kembali duduk, tak baik jika meninggalkan kursi lama-lama, sebentar lagi sepertinya acaranya akan berakhir'' tuduhan penuh celaan yang sangat jelas terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Sebenarnya alcohol yang aku konsumsi tidaklah banyak, aku hanya menghabiskan 1 ½ gelas, dan tak akan menmberikan efek mabuk pada tubuhku. Tetapi sedikit berhasil membuat emosi ku kacau.

'' bukan urusanmu '' aku mencoba memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Berusaha menarik nafas mencoba mengurangi emosi yang masih bergejolak di dalam tubuhku.

'' iya, itu menjadi urusanku baekhyun, jika kau berniat memperlakukan dirimu di acara seperti ini'' suara chanyeol membuat aku membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam.

'' aku managermu baek. Ingat itu!. Apa kau ingin membangun image nakal pada kariermu asal kau tau image seperti itu tak akan aku pilih untukmu!''

Aku menelan ludah dan menatapnya tak percaya. Setidaknya bagian diriku yang masih waras menyetujuinya, tapi kenapa saat chanyeol mengataknnya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Membuatku ingin menamparnya atau menuangkan minuman anggur ke kemejanya yang sangat rapi, berharap minuman itu adalah bensin dan tinggal menyulutnya dengan korek api! Sempurna sudah!.

Aku tau jika chanyeol memanglah seperti itu, ia tak akan segan- segan memberikan kritik yang akan membuat hidup seseorang putus asa. Chanyeol dulu memang kasar padaku, tapi saat menjadi manager ku, sikapnya mulai berubah, sedikit menunjukkan sikap lembutnya. Mengapa sekarang ia kembali menjadi kasar? Apa aku sudah tak dianggap berharga olehnya?.

''baiklah, aku berhenti minum'' aku memutar bola mata dengan malas sembari meletakkan gelas kosongku di meja.

'' bagus, sekarang ikut aku''

Chanyeol berbalik dan berasumsi aku akan mengikuti langkahnya. Aku meraih satu gelas anggur dan menegukknya dengan sekali teguk, tak memperdulikan tat karma dan imagenya aku mengelap sisa-sisa minuman di sudut bibir ku dengan punggung tangan.

Ekor mataku menangkap sosok kris dan dara menatapku dengan tajam dan menyeringai di balik panggung. Aku yang sudah mulai merasakan pusing hinggap di kepalaku memuuskan tak memperdulikan mereka dan berjalan kembali kekursi dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

.

Arya menepuk pahaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata itu meyiratka kekhawatiran. Membuat perasaanku sedikit tidak enak.

'' aku mendapatkan tawaran bagus untukmu, mungkin bisa dikatakan cukup menarik''

Aku hanya menggangguk dan mencoba mendengar pekerjaan apa yang akan chanyeol berikan padaku.

'' sebenarnya pekerjaan ini yang aku tawarkan kemarin tapi kau menolaknya dan mengatakan memutuskan untuk cuti''

Sial dia mengingatkan peristiwa itu.

'' sudahlah jangan di bahas, sekarang pekerjaan apa itu'' tanya ku penasaran.

''lumayan menantang''

Ok, sekarang pekerjaan apa lagi ini, aku berharap chanyeol tak akan menerima pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku melakukan hal berbahaya. Firasatku mengatakan jika pekerjaan ini membahayakan.

'' kau akan melakukan pemotretan dengan kris, menggunakan baju rancangan dara noona''

Suara chanyeol terdengar tenang . tidak ada beban dan seakan tidak sadar jika aku berusaha menahan nafas dan enggan untuk mengeluarkannya. Kenapa dia tak menyiram wajahku dengan es saja sekalian! Sama efektifnya membuat wajahku pucat.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan ballroom hotel bintang lima dimana acara dara di gelar. Dara keluar dengan cantik bersama beberapa model terbaiknya, dengan senyum anggunnya ia melangkah dengan percaya diri di atas cathwalk. Aku hanya menatapanya tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang aku fikirkan, kenapa aku berada disini? Meyikasa diri bersama chanyeol yang sangat sulit untuk aku sentuh, kekhawatiran yang tak berdasar berdoa jangan sampai chanyeol bosan menjadi managerya. Jika chanyeol pergi aku akan sendiri.

Kesadaran ku akan kehadiran daraseakan mampu mengusik ketengan hidupku. Aku mulai berfikir kembali. Seperti apakah wanita yang disukai chanyeol?. Aku mulai melirik chanyeol melihat wajah tampannya dan menelisik ekspresinya yang menatap dara penuh dengan kekaguman. Jika sekarang aku harus bertarung dengan dara dalam memenangkan hati chanyeol, mungkin aku harus berfikir ulang. Aku masih bisa menangkap soro mata yang berbeda dari mata chanyeol jika bertatap muka dengan dara, dimana chanyeol tak perah menunjukkan pada diriku.

Bagaiman sempurnanya sosok dara, wanita dewasa yang tak akan pernah bertingkah kekanakan di depan chanyeol. sangat jelas chanyeol akan bahagia jika bisa mendapatkan cina lamanya kembali.

Pengecut! Terserah apa yang akan kalian katakan padaku. Menyerah sebelum berjuang. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan akan sangat sulit untuk aku lakukan jika sosok dara masih hidup dalam otak dan hati chanyeol. Yang ada hanyalah reaksi alamiah dari diriku memejamkan mata, meulikan pendengaran dan berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan dimana chanyeol akan melangkah kedepan.

Sepertinya chanyeol menyadari kegelisahanku, dapat aku rasakan lirikan mata ajamnya menembus pori-pori kulitku.

'' ada apa?'' ujarnya berbisik

Hening. Aku hanya diam tak mencoba menjawab untuk mempermudah situasi. Tak ada gunanya menjelaskan pergulatan hatiktu padanya. Kepalaku cukup pusing memikirkan semuanya, mungkin karena efek minum anggur yang aku paksakan. Sok kuat! itulah diriku.

'' aku lelah, aku ingin pulang, kepalaku pusing yeol'' keluhku dan menaruh kepalaku di bahunya yang kekar, mencoba memejamkan mataku dan memulai memasuki alam mimpiku.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat suara berisik mengisi alat pendegaranku. Ku buka kelopak mataku pelan-pelan. Detik itu juga rasa pusing mendera kepalaku. Dengan gerakan pelan aku mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar pada dinding ranjang, mencoba mengabaikan rasa pusing yang semakin berat.

Aku mengerjabkan mata berulang kali, mencoba meneliti interior kamar yang sekarang aku gunakan.

'' ini bukankah kamar chan…''

Kata-kataku terhenti manakala pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok chanyeol berdiri sambil membawa segelas minuman.

'' benar kau berada di kamarku baek.'' Ujarnya pelan dan berjalan menghampiriku, tangannya menggenggap gelas yang aku yakini berisi teh madu ia berikan padaku.

Aku meghembuskan nafas pelan dan meraih gelas yang chanyeol berikan. Kemudian meminumnya dengan pelan.

'' terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu'' ujarku sembari memberikan kembali gelas yang sudah aku habiskan isinya.

Chanyeol duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatapku penuh arti.

'' bagaimana acara dara?'' tanyaku.

'' acaranya sukses dan dara noona menginginkan kau dan kris bekerjasama denganya''

Aku masih menatap chanyeol tak percaya, bukankah ia tau siapa kris, bukankah ia yang selama ini tak menyukai kris yang mencoba mendekatiku. Tapi kali ini apa yang ia lakukan.

'' kau serius menyuruhku bekerja sama dengan mereka'' tanyaku sarat akan keraguan. Berharap chanyeol hanya bercanda. Lagi pula kerja sama dengan dara . seumur-umur aku tak menginginkanya. Bukankah ia memiliki model yang sempurna, kenapa harus memilihnya. Dan sialnya chanyeol lah yang menerima pekerjaan itu.

'' kenapa tidak, bukankah ini mimpimu. Dara noona akan menggelar acara fashion shownya dalam 3 bulan kedepan di L.A dan kau akan bertemu dengan beberapa designer ternama di sana baekhyun'' jawabnya semangat.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kembali dengan pelan. '' kapan kau akan berhenti berbasa-basi dan memberitahuku kita akan bekerja sama dengan dara dan kris?''

Aku menatap reaksi chanyeol yang tersentak kaget, sakit hati ku semakin menjadi-jadi.

''jangan-jangan kau memang segaja, menerima pekerjaan itu dan membuatku tampak bodoh di depan kris, lalu kau dengan leluasa berdekatan kembali dengan dara. Dan kau membuat aku tak bisa menolak pekerjaan ini'' desakku.

'' apa yang kau katakan baekhyun'' ujar chanyeol sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'' kenyataan! Bukankah begitu. Kau dengan mudah mengatakan ini semuanya demi diriku dan mewujudkan mimpiku, tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku. Begitukan?''

Chanyeol kali ini berdiri, memjamkan matanya sejenak sembari menguatkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba meredam emosi yang sudah berhasil aku sulut kepermukaan.

'' aku mencoba akan membicarakan ini baik-baik denganmu baek, aku tau masa lalumu dengan kris begitu menyebalkan. Tapi kali ini dara noona sangat menginginkan kau bekerja sama dengannya''

Aku menaikan dagu. Seolah berkata , terus?

'' dan dara noona memilih kris juga untuk menjadi modelnya''

Aku mengernyitkan dahi '' lebih tepatnya , dara lebih menginginkan –mu- kris dari pada aku yang akan menggunakan bajunya'' ujarku menahan geram. Kata mu hanya bisa aku ucap kan dalam hati.

Giliran chanyeol mengernyit heran '' kau merasa terganggu dengan itu'' .

Aku bangkit berdiri, meskipun rasa pusing masih menderaku aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Dan berdiri di depan chanyeol.

'' akan aku beri tahu apa yang sangat mengganggu disini. Kau berfikir jika aku terganggu tentang kris dan dara? Itu hanyalah hal kecil. Faktanya kau mengabaikanku chan, kau tak mendiskusikan pekerjaan lagi denganku, kau main menerimanya tanpa melibatkan ku untuk mendiskusikannya. Dulu kau tak pernah begini! Tapi sekarang? Apa dara memberikanmu upah yang tinggi, atau jangan-jangan kau luluh dengan dara dan menerima permintaannya. Kau masih menyukainya bukan? Pasi karena itu!.

Aku sadar kata-kataku sedikit keterlaluan, di tambah jariku tanpa aku sadari menunjuk-nunjuk dada chanyeol. Chanyeol diam dan menatap ku penuh selidik.

'' memang kau terganggu dengan mereka, kau cemburu jika kris bekerja sama dengan dara noona. Coba jika bukan dara noona kau pasti langsung menerimanya. andaikan aku memberitahunya lebih dulu apa kau masih menerimanya?'' tanya chanyeol berkeras.

'' kau memang belum mengerti, kau bahkan tidak bodoh, itu semua beda situasi chayeol'' ujarku menjerit . emosi benar-benar mempengaruhiku.

Bagaimana chnayeol bisa memliki fikira seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini pekerjaan seperti itu membutuhkan pertemuan beberapa kali. Bukan sekali dua kali. Dan yang semakin membuatku kesal chanyeol sepertinya lebih memihak dara dari pada aku yang notabane adalah artisnya.

aku sadar jika selama ini chanyeol banyak memiliki wanita yang dekat dengannya. Dan karena itulah dirinya merasa frustasi. Mengapa sekarang? Saat aku menaruh harapan besar pada chanyeol, mengapa dara muncul dan mencoba menghancurkan harapannya.

'' situasi seperti apa yang kau inginkan baekhyun'' ujarnya menggeram dan ekspresinya sulit untuk ku baca. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatiku, sehingga aku yang terintimidasi oleh tatapannya mencoba melangkah mundur sau demi satu sampai akhirnya tubuhku membentur dinding.

''chan…'' suaraku terceka, bergetar.

''tahu kah kau situasi seperti apa yang aku inginkan sekarang, kenapa kau tak bisa peka-peka baek. Aku ingin kita berdua seperi ini''

Dengan kedua tangannya, chanyeol meraih tengkukku dan mendekakan wajah kita beruda. Aroma maskulin dan fres yang menguar dari tubuh chanyeol membuatku seperti hilang kendali. Aku mencoba menahan nafas, meredam detak jantungku yang mulai menggila. Aku mencoba mengamai wajah chanyeol, maa bulat, hidung yang indah dan bibir yang penuh, sentuhan tangannya yang lembut, menenangkan, menyelubungi ku, membelaiku penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh indra perasaku siaga. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap bernafas.

'' kemudian aku…'' wajahnya semakin dekat, napasnya terasa menerpa wajahku, dentuman jantungku semakin cepat.

'' terus apa…?'' tanyaku sembari mengerjab kan mata berulang kali,mendapati wajah chanyeol yang begitu dekat denganku. Dari jarak seperti ini aku merasa chanyeol seperti malaikat, dengan model rambut yang acak-acakan , ingin rasanya aku merapikan rambutnya – jika aku memiliki keberanian- dan astaga seelah berahun-ahun akhirnya….

'' kemudian…'' suara chanyeol menjadi bisikan hangat meyapa alat pendengaranku. Tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi bibir kami akan bertemu dan aku akan terbang ke atas awan. Sampai semuanya hacur saat suara dring ponsel bordering nyaring, merusak semua moment magis yang elah terjalin, dan taka akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Horeeeee…..

Akhirnya chapher ini selesai juga. Astaga aku merasa ini ff panjang banget. Mudah-mudahan tidak membosankan.

Terima kasih untuk readernim yang sudah meninggalakn jejak dan maksih sudah mau membagi moment chanbaek dengan saya.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, entah kenapa aku merasa chanbaek sekarang tak seperti dulu. Terutama chanyeol, entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedikit berubah. Aku kasian dengan baekhyun. Apa mungkin ini karena scandal baekhyun dengan mbk itu? Inilah yang mendasari alasanku saat melihat moment chansoo begitu banyak sekarang. Aku melihat baekhyun mencoba menarik perhatian chanyeol dan chanyeol malah cenderung mengabaikannya. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi cincin yang sedang di pakai chanyeol. Ugh.. rasanya aku ingin melepasnya. Ahahaha.

Maaf jadi curhat tentang chanbaek deh. Ini hanya penilaianku saja. Kekeke.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review nya ^^

RnR juseyo….. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maafkan saya , dalam chapter kemarin begitu banyak typo (kybord T- N sedikit eror) :D. **_

_** Aku akan mengingatkan dalam ff ini akan sering di tampilkan masalah sudut pandang cerita dari baekhyun.**_

_**-karena novel aslinya seperti itu-**_

**_Saya akan berusaha sedikit memberikan masalah dari sudut pandang chanyeol.._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_''tahu kah kau situasi seperti apa yang aku inginkan sekarang, kenapa kau tak bisa peka-peka baek. Aku ingin kita berdua seperi ini''_

_Dengan kedua tangannya, chanyeol meraih tengkukku dan mendekakan wajah kita beruda. Aroma maskulin dan fres yang menguar dari tubuh chanyeol membuatku seperti hilang kendali. Aku mencoba menahan nafas, meredam detak jantungku yang mulai menggila. Aku mencoba mengamai wajah chanyeol, maa bulat, hidung yang indah dan bibir yang penuh, sentuhan tangannya yang lembut, menenangkan, menyelubungi ku, membelaiku penuh kasih sayang. Seluruh indra perasaku siaga. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap bernafas._

_'' kemudian aku…'' wajahnya semakin dekat, napasnya terasa menerpa wajahku, dentuman jantungku semakin cepat._

_'' terus apa…?'' tanyaku sembari mengerjab kan mata berulang kali,mendapati wajah chanyeol yang begitu dekat denganku. Dari jarak seperti ini aku merasa chanyeol seperti malaikat, dengan model rambut yang acak-acakan , ingin rasanya aku merapikan rambutnya – jika aku memiliki keberanian- dan astaga seelah berahun-ahun akhirnya…._

_'' kemudian…'' suara chanyeol menjadi bisikan hangat menyapa alat pendengaranku. Tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi bibir kami akan bertemu dan aku akan terbang ke atas awan. Sampai semuanya hacur saat suara dring ponsel bordering nyaring, merusak semua moment magis yang Telah terjalin, dan tak akan kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun pov….

Tak aka ada gunanya jika mau meruntuki benda sialan itu bukan?. Aku meraih ponsel yang masih bordering dengan asik di atas nakas empat idur chanyeol. Ekor mataku menangkap pergerakan tubuhnya berjalan mendekati jendela yang berada di pojok kanan kamarnya, memandangi pemandangan di luar gedung apertement miliknya. Aku mendesah perlahan, aku tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan chanyeol, mungkin dia berfikir telah membuat sebuah kesalahan.

'' yeoboseo'' aku memutuskan kembali fokus pada benda sialan ini.

''….''

'' aku di apartement chanyeol, ada kepentingan apa kau ke apartement ku kyung'' sekali lagi aku mencoba melirik chanyeol , dan mendapati sorot mata yang benar-benar dingin. Tak mungkin aku salah mengartikan tatapan itu, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinnya aku merasa akan hancur kembali jika chanyeol meminta maaf atau yang sejenisnya.

''…..''

'' oh, baiklah nanti aku akan ke sana, setelah urusanku selesai'' setelah selesai menjawab panggilan dari sahabatku kyungsoo. Aku Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasku pelan.

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berdeham '' chan, sebaiknya aku harus pulang'' kataku berat hati, meskipun dalam hati aku ingin mengatakan '' sampai dimana kita tadi…'' yang hanya mampu aku ungkapkan di dalam hati. Tapi mungkinkah chanyeol mulai melihatku sebagai wanita menarik? Atau hanya rasa kasian saja, yeah aku mulai mencoba mencari perkiraan opini yang mampu aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Rasa frustasi yang mungkin mempengaruhi chayeol , dimana aku telah menolak kerja sama padahal dirinya sudah menjanjikan pada dara, atau jangan-jangan yang di bayangkan dalam pelukannya tadi adalah dara?

Chanyeol berbalik dengan sorot mata yang sasih sama, dingin dan tajam.

'' baiklah.'' katanya. '' tapi ingat kita belum selesai'' chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar pintu kamar, menoleh kembali padaku, tatapannya masih tetap sama menghujam mataku, kemudia keluar dan kembali menutup pintu.

Aku terhenyak di atas tempta tidur, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami apa maksud kata-kata chanyeol. Mungkinkah yang di maksud adalah untuk merayuku agar menerima kerja sama dengan dara dan kris.

Ku remas seprai tak bersalah yang menyelimuti ranjang ini, kuku ku yang panjang menembus seprai dan menyakiti telapak tanganku, aku tak peduli jika nanti kuku-kuku ku rusak atau semacamnya. Aku terisak pelan, air mata sialan ini keluar seperti anak sungai yang mengalir deras.

Aku bangkit berdiri dengen enggan, aku berjalan memasuki kamar madi. Ku tatap bayangan diriku di dalam cermin, mengamati seberapa parah tangisanku dan patah hati yang merusak penampilanku. Wangi chanyeol yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi ini kembali menyerangku membuatku kembali terduduk dan meratapi diri.

.

.

.

.

Hari baru, di negara asing. Ku buka mataku perlahan dan menatap langit – langit kamar. Dengan bodohnya diriku menyutujui kerja sama antara dara dan kris. Setelah beberapa hari chanyeol membujuk ku, lebih tepatnya merayuku untuk menerima pekerjaan ini. Sekarang terdaparlah diriku disebuah hotel di LA bersama chanyeol tentu saja.

Setiba di hotel, Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mencoba memejamkan mataku sesaat. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang tak elak menguras tenagaku, meskipun sebagian besar waku perjalanan yang ditempuh aku habiskan dengan tidur. Aku melirik sesekali mawar yang baru saja di berikan oleh chanyeol di bandara tadi, dan berhasil kembali menyiksaku. Bagaimana dirinya berusaha untuk merayuku untuk bekerja sama dengan dara, kembali membuat ku kesal dan meratapi diri. Jika di pikir-pikir bagaimana lagi? Kalau memang chanyeol tertarik kembali dengan dara, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Chanyeol jelas-jelas mengagumi sosok dara dan begitu sebalikya . dan hadirnya kembali kris dalam duniaku membuatku semakin frustasi. Tingkahnya yang menyebalkan kembali menyiksa hari-hariku.

Ini semua pasti ulah kris! Dia benar-benar berniat mendekatiku kembali dengan membujuk dara untuk menggunakannya menjadi modelnya. Andai sejak awal chanyeol tak mengenal dara, dan andai saja aku sejak awal tak mengenal kris sehingga mau dibodohi dimasa lalu.

Aku mulai menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhku. Pagi yang cukup dingin kembali memaksaku menutupkan seluruh selimut di atas tubuhku kembali. Bel kamar berbunyi, aku terperajat, aku melirik ke arah pintu kamar dan bangkit berdiri denga malas. Mungkin layanan kamar atau apalah, pikirku.

Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengintip dari lubang pintu, siapa yang sepagi ini mengetuk kamarnya. Mataku terbelalak lebar, aku berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, kedua telapak tanganku ke menutupi mulut ku yang seketika terbuka. Chanyeol? Mengenakan celana training dan kaus tanpa lengan hitam. Penuh dengan keringat, rambut yang sedikit basah karena keringat, sedikit acak-acakan, melihat gerakan berulanya yang mengacaukan rambutnya. Kedua tanganku urun menutupi jantungku.

Kemudian Ku buka pintu.

'' ada apa?'' tanyaku datar. Mencoba mengabaikan pesona chanyeol yang memaksanya untuk meruntuhkan sikap warasnya.

Chanyeol masuk, menerobos begiu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Kali ini ekspresinya menandakan frustasi.

Perasaanku mengatakan jika ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

'' aku barusan jogging ''

Oh, pantas peluhnya membanjir seperti iu, aroma yang khas mengalahkan parfum merek ternama. Meskipun begitu aku sedikit tergoda untuk memeluk tubuhnya, tapi syukurlah aku bisa menahan diri.

''dan? Ada perlu apakah?'' tanyaku.

'' hanya ini'' ujarnya, meghindari tatapan bertanyaku , berjalan santai menuju connection door yang ada di pojok kanan kamar. Penasaran aku mengikuti chanyeol dan detik iu juga aku terpengarah saat mengetahui pintu connection door chanyeol terbuka lebar.

'' aku ada disana, jika kau membutuhkanku''

Chanyeol menatapku sekilas dan berjalan memasuki connection door untuk menuju kamarnya, kemudian berbalik.

'' aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita harus bicara''

Aku terdiam, mematung menatap punggung chayeol yang mulai lenyap di balik connection door. Aku terduduk di sofa terdekat dan menikmati debaran jantungku yang mulai bergerak cepat, membuat aliran darah merah segar merambat ke area wajahku dan membuatnya memerah.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai duduk di Rajang denga gelisah, mencoba memikirkan perbincangan dengan chanyeol dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan pembicaraan yang akan aku dan chanyeol lakukan.

Aku menatap peampilan diriku yang masih berantakan khas gadis bangun tidur.

Aku bangkit berdiri, menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar merapikan penampilan. Katakanlah sebagai senjata atau perisai apapun yang ingin ku percayai. Karena aku mulai ragu dengan perilaku chanyeol yang mendadak . ada sedikit bagian diriku yang mengaakan 'mungkinkah chanyeol mulai meliha dirinya sebagai wanita? Bukan lagi sebagai artisnya?'.

Sebuah kesadaran menghantamku dengan keras, akhirnnya aku meruntukki diriku sendiri. Bodoh sejak kapan aku mulai memperdulikan penampilan di depan chanyeol, maksudku dalam suasana romantis mungkin.

Aku sempat gelisah, kenapa chanyeol lama sekali mandinya?. Berbagai fikiran aneh memenuhi isi tempurung otakku. Barang kali aku menyeduh teh atau kopi- ya sebaiknya aku mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku yang mulai aneh.

Karena terlalu sibuk sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas, sampai aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi chanyeol terbuka, dengan cepat aku langsung melemparkan tubuhku ke sofa terdekat dan meraih remote TV kemudian menyalakannya dengan asal. Dan parahnya TV ini memakai acara blank screen dan harus pencet sana-sini yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti, ekor mataku melirik connection door, jantungku mulai berpacu dengan cepat, dan TV sialan ini belum juga menyala.

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, aku mulai merilekskan tubuhku dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Chanyeol masuk sembari megusap-usap rambutnya yang basah. Ugh- tampan! Jeritku dalam hati. Memakai kaos ketat tanpa lengan, celana pendek, dan bertelanjang kaki. Ia tersenyum mengangguk kepadaku. Dan lihatlah dia masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan sesuka hatinya.

Beruntunglah diriku tepat saat ituTV menyala. Detik itu juga chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan mengernyit heran, dalam hitungan detik chanyeol kembali berjalan mendekatiku, duduk disampingku dan memamerkan senyum idiotnya.

'' jika saja aku mengetahui ini termasuk film favoritmu, pasti dari dulu aku dengan senang hati menemanimu menonton film itu''

Karena tergagap menatapnnya, detik itu juga aku tersadar apa yang mejadi pusat pembicaraan chanyeol kali ini. Mata chanyeol menatap remote TV yang sedari tadi ku pegang, kemudian layar TV yang tadi gelap mendadak menyala, suaranya memang tidak ada tetapi menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta dalam posisi yang sama sekali tak pernah ku ketahui. Diam-diam aku mulai melirik chanyeol lewat ekor mataku dan mencoba mengamati perubahan ekspresinya dan shiit! Apa yang barusan aku lihat pasti salah! Chanyeol terlihat menikmati film itu, dalam hati aku mengutuk bagaiamana bisa ada film seperti ini beredar dengan mudah di TV.

''um…'' dengan panic, aku memencet-mencet tombol TV tapi tak kunjung !

'' hei, apa yang kau lakukan, setiap orang berhak memiliki kesenangan pribadi lho''

Sialan, dipikir aku hobi menonton film seperti itu !. dengan mengabaikan keberadaan chanyeol dan tak berani menatapnya, aku mencoba memencet tombol remote dengan sembarang dan sialnnya tombol volume terpencet dan terdengarlah suaranya.

ASTAGA! Frustasi, aku bangkit berdiri dan mematikan TV langsung memencet tombol powernya. Habis sudah.

'' maaf salah pencet'' kataku pendek sembari tersenyum masam. Masih ak mau menatap chanyeol, kini aku memutuskan duduk di sampingnya saja.

Hening!

'' tidak usah malu begitu. Aku akan menemanimu nonton, pasti asik bukan?'' katanya tanpa dosa.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat mendengar kata-katanya. Aku merengut kesal, apa dia fikir aku wanita murahan! Aku menyipitkan mata dan berkata garang '' jadi kau kekamarku pagi-pagi hanya untuk ini! Lebih baik kamu balik kekamar kamu dan telpon layanan kamar''. Ujarku sembari bangkit berdiri dan menganngkat dagu ku setinggi mungkin sembari berkacak pinggang.

Dia terawa! Memegangi perutnya sampai membungkuk-bungkuk. Sialan apa yang sedang dia lakukan!.

DUUK!

Satu tendangan keras aku layangkan pada tulang keringnya. Aku kesal seolah kata-kataku tak di anggapnya serius sama sekali.

Sial!. Kenapa kaki ku yang merasa sakit. Astaga apa yang barusan ku ending tadi. Kaki ku seperti terantuk batu, aku meringis menahan sakit. Sedangkan dia malah terlihat kaget.

''baek, gewanchana?'' tayanya sembari mengamati kaki ku peuh perhatian, yang membuatku semakin kesal

'' bukan urusanmu'' bentakku dan berbalik hendak menjauh dari namja sialan ini. Tak terelakkan di sela –sela sakitku pandanganku mulai membuaram. Dalam hitungan detik yang tak kusadari, tubuhku di tarik chanyeol dan jatuh di aas pangkuannya.

Aku berkali-kali mengerjapkan mataku, seolah mencoba ingin bangun dari mimpi. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggangku dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di sela-sela leherku.

'' coba tebak, apa yang akan dikataka netizen dan fans mu jika kau keluar dengan kondisi kaki yang sakit'' katannya.

Oh, lihatlah . wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Stop! Jantung sialan jangan memulai bekerja lebih cepat. Matanya menghujam ke dalam mataku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di atas pangkuanya.

'' marah-marah pagi buta seperti ini bukan lah hal yang baik baek, kau akan menghacurkan suasana yang bagus'' kata chanyeol lagi. Dan sial! Senyum mengejeknya terukir jelas di wajah meyebalkan itu.

Kekesalanku timbul kembali. Ternyata maksudnya ini -?

''ini kah yang ingin kau bicaraka dengan ku chan? Kenapa kau jadi begitu menyebalkan sih?. Suaraku di akhir terdengar bergetar, memalukan.

''sshhh.. '' chanyeol menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. '' kau masih marah padaku?''

'' kau selalu tau isi fikiranku, apa kau punya kekuatan Edward culen ?'' tanya ku sakartis sembari menatapnya curiga.

'' aku terlalu mengenalmu baek'' jawabnya terkekeh, aku merengut kesal.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Astaga terlalu dekat . wangi sampo dan pasta gigi tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Semua ini benar-benar mengganggu ku lebih dari yang aku sadari. Sehingga membuatku marah-marah tak jelas begini.

'' kamu marah karena masalah dara noona dan kris?'' tanya chanyeol lembut.

WHAT! Jadi dia masih berfikiran aku marah karena hal ITU!. Sadar juga dia akhirnya. Ok, aku memang masih marah dengan hal itu. Tapi bukan karena _itu_ saja bukan.

'' baek, dengarkan aku. Awalnya dara noona sudah membicarakan ini denganku beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku memang sempat menolaknnya tapi akhir-akhir ini dara noona memberikan tawaran yang bagus, kau akan ikut merancang baju musim gugur tahun ini dan karyamu akan di publikasikan dara noona pertengahan tahun depan di korea, ya setelah kau mau melakukan pekerjaan sebagai modelnya di sini besok lusa''

Aku terdiam, emosi yang sudah berkumpul di hatiku tiba-tiba lenyap. Chanyeol masih mengingat salah satu impianku dulu, selain ingin menjadi artis, model yang hebat aku juga ingin menjadi designer ternama, oleh sebab itulah beberapa tahun yang lalu ia memilih kuliah dan mengambil jurusan designer.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah pada chanyeol. Saat tahu chanyeol menyimak kata-kataku dulu sekali saat aku bukan siapa-siapa.

'' tapi kan , tetap saja….''

Belum selesai kalimatku. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dan meyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Mataku mengerjam berulang kali. Lembut bibirnya seperti madu yang selalu aku cicipi tiap pagi. Sentuhan lembut jemarinya di leherku menggentarkan jiwa.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, semakin menarik tengkukku. Aku tertegun dan tidak mampu merespon, takut ini semua hanya mimpi di pagi hari. Dan kini chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman yang akan ku terima dengan bahagia dan antusias.

Baekhyun POV end !

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu connection doornnya dengan rapat. Bersandar pada pintu itu sembari sebalah tangan kanannya menutupi jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat.

'' apa yang barusan ku lakukan'' ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya pelan. Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya da menyenuh bibirnya dengan gerakan slow motion. Bibir yang sudah lama ingin ia cicipi akhirnya berhasil ia kecup tanpa ada penolakan dari baekhyun.

Sekali lagi chanyeol mendesah frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. Melihat baekhyun bangun tidur benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali. Di tambah ia sempat melihat film yang tak sepantasnya dilihat dengan sepasang manusia yang memiliki gander berbeda.

Ya! Mungkin karena suasana, dirinya jadi hilang kendali .bukan karena dari dalam dirinya. ia berjalan mendekati meja nakas di tepi ranjangnya dan meraih ponselya. Jemari besarnya menari di atas layar ponselnya mencoba mengetik sebuah pesan .

'' **maafkan aku. Sejujurnya permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan baekhyun?''**

**SEND….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tralalalala….**

**Ok, chapther ini berhenti disini. Maafkan saya jika kependekan dan kurang memuaskan. saya tau di setiap chapther banyak sekali kekurangan. Dan yang membuat saya kesal, setiap post di ffn udh di edit tapi masih saja ada typo berjalan-jalan di cerita. Saya frustasi. Maafkan saya atas kesalahan yang selalu terulang.**

**Terima kasih untuk setia membaca dan review ff saduran ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih #BOW**

**RNR juseyo…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maafkan saya , dalam chapter kemarin begitu banyak typo (kybord T- N sedikit eror) :D. **

** Aku akan mengingatkan dalam ff ini akan sering di tampilkan masalah sudut pandang cerita dari baekhyun.**

**-karena novel aslinya seperti itu-**

**Saya akan berusaha sedikit memberikan masalah dari sudut pandang chanyeol..**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chanyeol menutup pintu connection doornnya dengan rapat. Bersandar pada pintu itu sembari sebalah tangan kanannya menutupi jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat._

'' _apa yang barusan ku lakukan'' ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya pelan. Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya da menyenuh bibirnya dengan gerakan slow motion. Bibir yang sudah lama ingin ia cicipi akhirnya berhasil ia kecup tanpa ada penolakan dari baekhyun. _

_Sekali lagi chanyeol mendesah frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. Melihat baekhyun bangun tidur benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali. Di tambah ia sempat melihat film yang tak sepantasnya dilihat dengan sepasang manusia yang memiliki gander berbeda._

_Ya! Mungkin karena suasana, dirinya jadi hilang kendali .bukan karena dari dalam dirinya. ia berjalan mendekati meja nakas di tepi ranjangnya dan meraih ponselya. Jemari besarnya menari di atas layar ponselnya mencoba mengetik sebuah pesan ._

'' _**maafkan aku. Sejujurnya permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan baekhyun?''**_

_**SEND….**_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sesekali kembali membaca isi pesan yang ia kirim pada baekhyun barusan. Bukankah ia terlihat meyalahkan baekhyun atas tindakannya. pengecut. Ya mungkin kata itu yang pantas untuk dirinya saat ini. Mencoba menyalahkan orang lain atas tindakan cerobohnya hanya untuk menutupi kesalahanya. Ia belum siap untuk mengakui perasaannya pada baekhyun.

'' maafkan aku baek, maafkan aku'' gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun pov…..**

Berulangkali aku mencoba menganalisis peristiwa membingungkan itu. Kenapa? Kenyataan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Tatapanku tertuju pada connection door chanyeol yang tertutup rapat dan miliku terbuka lebar.

Aku mendesah. Haruskah aku menyerah . memangnya chanyeol pikir dia sedang melakukan permainan apa? Apa dia mendekatiku , dengan cara menebar pesonanya di depanku dan setelah berhasil mencampakkanku begitu saja! Ok , terkesan murahan! Dia pikir aku wanita yang mudah di permainkan -pada keyataannya dulu memang benar adanya- . bukankah ia akan menjadi generasi kris selanjutnya. Hah! Keren sekali, sekalian saja siarkan di TV, buat drama adaptasi dari kisah nyata perjalanan cinta artis byun baekhyun dengan sang manager, pasti akan mendapatkan rating tinggi. Keren sekali!.

Aku memandang ponselku yang tergeletak di bawah kakiku. Masih menampilkan layar yang sama sejak 30 menit yang lalu, berisikan pesan chanyeol yang sanggup membuat hariku kembali kelam.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran chanyeol sekarang. Setelah menciumku dengan sesuka hatinya – meskipun aku sendiri tak keberatan – sekarang mengatakan lebih tepatnya menuduhku melakukan permainan. Bukakah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padanya?.

Mataku memanas.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju salah hotel di LA yang sudah di pesan dara, berjalan sama dinginnya. Acara pembicaraan kontrak, penandatanganan dan berdiskusi kapan, bagaimana dan seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan akan di bicarakan. Sembari menyesap teh pilihan sang tuan rumah. Jika boleh jujur aku sudah muak berada di sini. Melihat dara yang menempel pada chanyeol dan semakin membuatku muak saat chanyeol seolah menanggapi semua sikap agresif dara.

Andai aku bisa berteriak sekarang, pasti aku akan melakukan itu dan menarik chanyeol untuk pulang. Sayangnya itu hanyalah isapan jempol belaka. Sekali lagi aku bertambah muak dengan kehadiran kris yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu masuk restoran dengan angkuhnya. Menatapku dengan seringai yang sangat membuatku mual. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk tepat di samping dara. Berhadapan langsung denganku.

'' apa kau datang sendiri kris'' tanya dara heran, karena tak melihat manager kris ikut dalam diskusi pekerjaan ini.

Kris tersenyum '' tidak, noona. Aku sendiri yang akan mengurus kontrak ini, bukankah itu sama saja'' jawabnya sesekali melirik ke arahku.

Aku hanya mendengus keras-keras melihat tingkahnya. Membuang muka dan menatap wajah datar chanyeol yang menatap kris dengan tajam. Aku bersorak dalam hati! Apa aku salah liat, sorot mata chanyeol mengatakan jika dia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan kris. Oh! Baek jangan mulai berharap yang tidak-tidak!.

'' tentu saja, toh aku hanya membutuhkan tanda tanganmu bukan managermu'' sahut dara dengan lembut.

Oh, betapa elegannya sosok wanita sempurna di depan chanyeol bukan. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh bahwa dara sama sekali tak pernah meninggikan suaranya di atas satu okaf suara lembutnya tadi. Dara memang beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku tapi aku malas memanggilnya eonni.

Kris Nampak berbisik dengan dara dan mereka berdua terseyum mencurigakan seolah telah berhasil menyusun recana murahan.

Dan sekarang giliran yang paling ku benci. Sesekali chanyeol dan dara berbicara sembari berbisik. Aku hanya mampu menggeram dalam diam. Menatapnya jengah dan bertambah kesal saat kris selalu mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Tak taukah kau ada api di sekujur tubuhku yang siap membakar siapa saja jika kau mencoba menyulutnya. Aku mencoba tak menghiraukan kris dan hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa tubuh. Pandanganku masih tertuju pada chanyeol dan dara yang sekarang bangkit berdiri dan chanyeol menatapku ragu, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari meja makan yang kita tempati. mau kemana mereka!.

'' kau cemburu, kekasihmu lebih memilih dengan dara noona'' kris berujar tepat di depanku dengan wajah menyeringai puas.

Aku menoleh padanya, mencoba menguasai emosiku yang telah kacau.

'' kenapa kau begitu ingin tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan kris-wu'' ujarku sinis dan kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada dua sosok manusia yang sekarang menuju pintu keluar restoran.

'' lihatlah, bukankah mereka terlihat serasi, dara noona pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol''

Ingin rasanya aku menoyor mulut laki-laki di depanku ini.

'' bisa kah kau diam!''

Dia terkekeh pelan '' apa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan''

Aku mendelik menatap kris. Sialan! Apa sebegitu terlihatnya perasaanku sampai kris bisa membacanya. Tanganku terkepal kuat, aku mencoba tak terpancing dengan semua bualan kris. Ekspresi yang masih datar menghiasi wajahku.

'' bukankah seharusnya kata itu yang ku lontarkan padamu? Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan kris-wu, ingatlah tao menunggumu di cina dan kau disini mencoba mendekatiku lagi. Jadi apa kah aku harus mengatakan pada wartawan sekarang, jika kau mencoba mendekatiku.'' Ujarku sembari menyeringai, mengamati perubahan ekspresi kris dengan puas.

Kini ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya datar.

'' kau ternyata tak senaif dulu byun baekhyun, menarik'' ujarnya santai sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari nya di dagunya.

Brengsek! Tenang baekhyun, tenang. Kau hanya perlu bertahan sampai chanyeol datang dan pergi dari sini. Batinku menenangkan diri.

Ku pejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas pelan dan membuangnya dengan sekali dorongan.

Aku menatapnya dingin, tajam dan sedikit meremehkan .

'' bahkan keledai tak akan mau jatuh di lubang yang sama'' ujarku sedingin es.

Kris diam, menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Cukup lama aku dan kris saling menatap dalam diam –tatapan permusuhan yang ku lontarkan- sampai sebuah suara yang sedari tadi aku tunggu memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam.

'' eghm.. '' chanyeol berdeham. Aku memalingkan muka ke kanan tak berniat sama sekali melihat chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk kembali di sampingku dan dara duduk berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

'' baiklah kita bahas sekarang'' suara chanyeol tiba-tiba mengintrupsi suasana.

aku hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, ku serahkan semuanya pada chanyeol, aku percaya chanyeol tak akan salah dalam memilihkan pekerjaan yang bagus untukku, meskipun terkadang dengan cara sedikit menyebalkan.

Akhirnya kontrak telah tertanda tangani , semuanya berjabat tangan dan saling memamerkan senyum. Aku jengah, saat menatap chanyeol dan dara. Ingin rasanya mencongkel tangan yang saling terkait itu dengan jangkar kapal dan tatapan mata mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku mual. Dan lihatlah yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menatapnya jengah. Sedangkan dara menatapku sembari menyeringai, senyum yang serupa srigala yang akan memangsa targetnya.

Aku berdeham pelan. Tangan chanyeol dan dara mulai lepas. Sial! Haruskah mereka berdua melakukan itu dengan sengaja!. Aku memutuskan keluar dari restoran hotel ini, dari pada harus merasa tersiksa sendiri. Langkahku terhenti saat sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tanganku.

'' kau mau kemana'' suara ini, suara yang sangat aku benci. Beraninya dia mencegahku pergi.

'' bukan urusanmu!''. Ujarku tanpa ada niatan menoleh padanya. Aku takut jika pertahananku akan runtuh saat melihatnya lebih tepatnya dua sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

'' akan aku temani'' tawarnya.

''aku bukan gadis bodoh yang akan tersesat jika aku pergi sendiri dan aku bukan gadis bodoh yang mudah dibodohi lagi, kris'' ujarku dingin meskipun di akhir kalimat suaraku sedikit bergetar. Mataku mulai memburam.

'' baiklah aku rasa pembicaraan ini berakhir disini, aku dan baekhyun akan kembali ke hotel sekarang'' suara bass chanyeol terdengar. Aku yakin suara chanyeol terdengar sedikit kesal.

'' oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu lusa di tempat fashion show '' kali ini dara bersuara.

Cukup! Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan pergi menjauh dari mereka. Kenapa begitu sulit. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kaki ku lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar restoran, tanpa memperdulikan image ku akan hancur.

**Baekhyun pov end!**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali mematut penampilannya kali ini di depan kaca besar di ruang make up. Hari ini acara fashion show akan di lakukan. Dengan seengah hati baekhyun berjalan keluar ruang make up setelah memastikan penampilannnya sempurna. Dengan menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan sepaha, memamerkan bahu putih mulus yang di miliki baekhyun, berwarna merah sexy dan elegan, di lengkapi dengan sepatu haighils 10 cm yang menghiasi kakinya, rambut yang di tata sedemikian rupa, sedikit bergelombang di ujung rambut dark brownnya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan anggun saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok chanyeol dan kris sedang menatapnya penuh pesona. Baekhyun tersenyum samar dalam wajah datarnya, mengabaikan tatapan dari dua orang yang mungkin telah terkesima oleh penampilannya.

Chanyeol bukanlah kali pertama melihat penampilan baekhyun seperti ini. Tetapi chanyeol juga tak bisa memungkiri jika ia selalu terkesima dengan pesona alami baekhyun. Tubuh indahnya, wajah cantiknya dan lihatlah cara berjalanya anggun dan terkesan angkuh.

Kris berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun yang kini duduk di kursi tunggu.

'' hallo, nona byun bakehyun'' sapa kris basa-basi yang di tanggapi cuek oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas '' ada perlu apa?'' jawab baekhyun datar.

'' aku hanya mengingatkan untuk acara kali ini kau dan aku akan mengusung tema romance, layaknya orang sedang jatuh cinta''

'' aku mengerti, ku harap kau bersikap profesioal'' jawab baekhyun dingin dan bangkit berdiri . kris menyeringai dalam diam.

Tepat saat itulah kru menyuruh baekhyun dan kris naik cathcwalk bersiap untuk aksi mereka berdua.

Acara yang di gelar di sebuah gedung megah di LA , di penuhi dengan berbagai wartawan dari kalangan majalah fashion ternama di LA, para designer juga memenuhu kursi undangan.

Di kursi tunggu VIP chanyeol menatap dengan teliti saat baekhyun berjalan dengan mesra bersama kris. Tangan kris yang begitu posesif meyentuh pinggang baekhyun, menarik pinggangnya untuk lebih dekat menempel pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun sempat terkesiap beberapa detik dan berhasil menguasai emosinya dengan menatap kris mesra. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan kris dengan sepatu tingginya ini.

Hampir mirip dengan baekhyun, chanyeol menggeram kesal di tempa duduknya. Kris sang tersangka utama tersenyum puas sembari melirik chanyeol yang mencoba menahan emosinya.

Season terakhir, baekhyun menggunakan baju berwarna putih penuh dengan hiasan permata di sekujur bajunya dan lagi-lagi kali ini hanya sebatas paha teratasnya – baju TTS di MV holler yang putih penuh manik-manik – sedikit memamerkan bagian perut langsingnya dan bahu mulusnya baekhyun berjalan dengan percaya diri di atas cathcwalk. Tak lama kemudian kris datang dengan setelan jas putihnnya – jas overdose- . Mungkin jika tidak tau siapa kris sebenarnya mereka akan mengatakan , wow! Tampan. Tapi bagi baekhyun tidak sama sekali. Baekhyun ingin sekali segera meyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan tidur seharian. Selama fashion show tatapan baekhyun juga tak lepas dari tatapan tajam chanyeol. Firasat baekhyun mengataka jika di akhir acara ia akan menerima sebuah kejutan lebih tepatnya kenyaaan yang buruk.

Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela tangan kris yang menawarinya dan tersenyum tampan , di balas dengan senyum manis baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat kris mengecup pipi merona baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jika bukan terlalu banyak media sekarang baekhyun bersumpah akan menghajar kris sampai hancur . berani-beraninya laki-laki brengsek iu mencium pipinya. Baekhyun mengusap pipinya dengan gerakan lembut, mencoba kembali meguasai emosi yang sudah berada di puncak kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya kali ini hanya diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali, tatapanya masih sama tertuju pada baekhyun dan kris yang masih berjalan ke arahnya. Di balik tangannya yang bersedekap di depan dada telapak tangannya terkepal dengan kuat.

Mereka berdua sampai di ujung panggung dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Di akhir penampilan mereka dara keluar dengan gaun mewahnya dan di iringin tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh memenuhi seluruh gedung. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu dan sangat sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun pov..**

LETIH, yang ku inginkan hanya pulang, menelusup di balik badcover tebal, mematikan lampu dan meratapi nasibku. Berlebihan sekali memang tapi aku tak peduli sama sekali.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari acra fashion show lagi-lagi chanyeol dan aku hanya diam. Suasana dingin menyelimuti perjalanan pulang. Meskipun di dalam hati ingin aku berbicara padanya tapi hanya melihat wajah dinginnya niatku buyar pergi entah kemana.

Sesampai di hotel pun, chanyeol yang biasanya membukakan pintu mobil untukku malah meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam mobil. Chanyeol dengan langkah lebar-lebar masuk ke dalam hotel tanpa memperdulikaku mengikuti langkahnya atau tidak.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk yang sangat menggoda, aku menatap langit-langit kamar, mataku mulai memanas, pandanganku mulai memburam. Lelah ya itu sudah cukup menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Tingkah kris yang menyebalkan, dara yang kembali menempel pada chanyeol, chanyeol yang malah senang-senang saja dengan sikap dara, aku yang teracuhkan dan patah hati melihatnya hanya bisa menarik nafas berat dan mendorongnya dengan kuat.

Persetan dengan semuanya, aku tak peduli, yang ku butuhkan hanya istirahat berharap esok pagi semuanya kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ketika mataku melirik jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, aku tersentak kaget manakala mendapati bahwa aku tidur selama itu. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri. Dan ku pikir betapa lelahnya tubuhku. Berendam dengan air hangat adalah ide yang bagus untuk sekarang ini.

Mataku menatap bayangan diriku di dalam cermin. Sembari memegang sebuah hairdryer . meratapi kisah cinta yang sungguh rumit. Apa aku harus menyerah?.dilanda dorongan atas sakit hatiku, tanpa peduli apapun aku bernyanyi dengan keras di dalam kamar mandi. Hairdryer kini telah berfungsi sebagai microfone.

**''_nae mami boini, wae sarang ingeoni ''_**

**_[apa kau bisa melihat hatiku? Kenapa ini disebut cinta]_**

**''_dasineun naji maljadeo sarang cham manhi babo gatji''_**

**_[aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, tapi aku orang yang bodoh]_**

**''_wae haengbokhan geoni ni eolguri tteo-olla''_**

**_[kenapa aku bahagia? Saat aku memikirkan wajahmu]_**

**''_nae gyeoteman isseojwo yeongwonhi neorul''_**

**_[hanya berada di sampingmu selamanya, kamu]_**

**''_Kkoch heundeullideut barame niga dagawa''_**

**_[kau datang padaku bersama angin, seperti bunga yang bergoyang]_**

**''_Naemam dudeurideon geureon neoreul saranghae''_**

**_[kau mengetuk hatiku, aku mencintaimu]_**

**''_gaseumi apa neolbomyeon, gweanchanha sarangiya''_**

**_[hatiku sakit saat melihatmu, tak apa ini adalah cinta]_**

**''_bujokhani mameul tto nareul sarangeul''_**

**_[hatiku yang cacat dan cintaku]_**

**''_bada julsu itgetni nareul''_**

**_[maukah kau menerimanya? Aku?]_**

Seakan baru belajar bernyanyi, tersendat-sendat, suaraku malah terdengar parau. Menandakan suasana hatiku yang kacau yang ingin ku tata kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan dalam hidup? apa aku masih layak untuk bermimpi?.

Aku bernyanyi dengan setengah berteriak, berjalan ke luar kamar mandi, dengan masih menggunakan kimono. tak memperdulikan tetangga kamar sebelahku akan terganggu atau apalah itu, aku benar-benar tak peduli. Aku bernyanyi seperti orang kerasukan. Dunia berputar dan aku bergulir bersamanya, melebur, merasuk, ingin bebas dan lepas walau hanya untuk sementara.

Pentingkah aku? Siapa aku? Meskipun tanpa aku dunia akan tetap berputar? Apa yang ku inginkan? Apa aku bahagia? Sejatinya diriku sama sekali tak memahami apa itu bahagia untuk diriku sendiri?.

Ku ulang lagi dan lagi lagu yang ku nyanyikan, dan kali ini ku nyanyikan dengan berteriak. Ku abaikan keringat yang kembali membasahi dahi, kepala dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku masih setia bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Dan dalam situasi seperti itulah chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarku dengan menggunakan connection doornya dan menemukanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku akhiri lagu yang barusan aku nyanyikan dengan dramatis. Mengatur nafasku yang ersengal-segal. Tapi terlambat untuk menghapus air mataku.

'' kau selalu bernyanyi seperti orang gila jika sedang kacau'' komentar chanyeol dan bersandar pada pintu.

Andaikan aku bisa memalingkan diri dari sosoknya. Mengenakan celana jins pendek, kaus polo yang pas membalut tubuh tegapnya. Bentuk rambut favoritku membentuknya dengan sedikit memperlihatkan dahinya yang lebar.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan lengan kimono yang ku kenakan. Aku berdeham . hidungku terasa basah, lagi-lagi ku usap dengan cepat menggunakan lengan kimono. Sebodo amat.

'' pengamatanmu selalu tepat, chan!'' aku meletakkan hairdryer di atas nakas tempat tidur.

'' jadi bagaiman perkembangan hubunganmu dengan kris''

Apa dia berniat membuat aku semakin terpuruk! Belum sadrkah dia! Kenapa selalu aku dan aku yang menjadi topic pembahasan.

'' masih terlalu awal untuk aku bercerita padamu, yang jelas cukup menyulitkan''

''karena kau berurusan dengan kris? Kau merasa kesulitan berlaku professional, baek?''

Dari nada suara chanyeol yang dingin, aku tau dia kesal sekali padaku.

'' jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikannya dan membuat dara puas. Setelah itu aku akan terbebas dari mereka.''

Chanyeol menaikkan alis '' bekerja keraslah dan ingat profesionalisme''

Aku terawa getir '' karena itulah aku dibayar mahal, bukan? Tenang saja , komisimu terjamin''.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku dengan cepat, menatapku tajam.

'' aku tidak suka cara pemikiranmu''

'' pemikiran bagaimana ? Bahwa kamu dan aku hanya berhubungan manager dan artis? Bahwa selama ini kau menganggapku mesin uang? Masuk akal kan? Jika aku menghasilkan uang yang bayak, bagianmu sebagai manager juga semakin besar. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat, agar kita bisa berlibur ke itali, ah! atau jerman terserah kau pilih mau kemana'' aku tau diriku sudah keterlaluan. Tidak adil memberi kesan gila harta pada chanyeol. Aku tau meskipun chanyeol tak menjadi managerku aku yakin jika dia masih mampu hidup mewah.

'' sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya? Beri tau aku baek?''

Akan lebih mudah jika chanyeol meradang dan meledak. Aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk berdebat dengannya, akan ku balas api dengan api. Tapi jika dengan nada kelembutan, penuh dengan pengertian. Aku luluh di bawah tatapan lembut chanyeol ..

'' chan…'' kataku, tercekat. Meskipun dulu aku pernah secara fisik sedekat ini dengannya aku bisa bebas meghambur kepelukanya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Setelah aku sadar jika aku mencintainya.

'' kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri baek''

Sontak aku mudur selangkah. Seolah chanyeol menamparku dengan telak. Sakit!.

Jujur? Memberitahunya perasaanku? Aku cukup peduli untuk tak membiarkan chanyeol pergi menjauh dari hidupku setelah mendengar pengakuanku. jika dipikir-pikir memang, ya, aku sengaja tidak jujur. Jika iya pasti aku tidak akan segan-segan mengakui betapa menyakitkannya perbuatannya – saat menciumku- . aku pasti tidak akan ragu memberitahunya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sebodoh ama dengan kata profesionalitas dan janji konyol yang ercipta di antara aku dan chayeol.

Aku mendongak. Menatapnya tanpa gentar.

'' kau ingin aku jujur dalam hal apa? Dalam hal bahwa aku benar-benar muak dengan pekerjaan ini, aku tidak suka bekerja sama dengan dara dan kris. Meskipun alasannya untuk mewujudkan impianku, kau sebagai manager seharusnya memberitahuku sejak awal!. Kau mau tau bagaimana menyebalkannya sikap kris di back stage, menyentuhku, memelukku dengan sembarangan, kau juga ingin tau betapa bencinya aku saat dara menyuruhku ini itu, mencela penampilanku. meskipun dimataku sudah sangat sempurna. Dan aku sangat tidak suka jika terlihat bodoh di depan mereka PARK CHANYEOL!'' bentaku dan Seolah mendapat kekuatan mendadak, mendorong bahunya keras. Chanyeol terdiam melihat aku meledak marah. Aku berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol, meraih jaket yang tadi malam aku kenakan tergeletak di atas kursi dan keluar kamar dengan setengah berlari.

Aku masih berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong hotel dan menuju taman belakang hotel yang lumayan masih sepi di jam seperti ini. Aku berjalan santai mendekat ke tepian kolam renang yang terdapat di aman tersebut. Mendudukkan diriku di tepian kolam renang dan menyentuhkan kaki ku kedalam air. Mengamati betapa jernihnya air kola mini.

Aku tertawa lepas, merasa nyaman dengan diriku sendiri. Sebelumnya aku sendiri dengan bodohnya memutuskan berjalan pada labirin yang bernama rendah diri. Ku biarkan diriku di remehkan. Sedih memang, dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan wanita seperti dara membuatku sengsara dan tidak bahagia. Ku biarkan dirinya menilaiku dengan rendah.

Apa dia tidak tau siapa aku? Aku wanita , individu dengan segala keistimewaanya.

Kenapa aku membiarkan dara mengintimidasiku? Aku memang seperti tak berarti apa-apa di depan matanya, dia punya segalanya uang, karir, harta benda yang tak terhitung, status sosial yang tinggi, sedangkan diriku tidak. yang ku miliki hanya karir yang masih belum sebanding denga dara – meskipun aku juga harus bersyukur atas karir yang sudah aku capai saat ini -. Satu hal yang dara tidak bisa ambil dariku, perasaanku pada chanyeol, harga diriku dan bakatku.

Jadi sebaiknya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Jika laki-laki yang aku cintai akan direbut di depan mata? Apa aku akan membiarkanya saja atau seperti kata chanyeol tadi –jujur pada diri sendiri- . aku tak peduli sekalipun aku hanya sebagai selingan wanitanya.

Ya, akan aku ambil kesempatan itu meskipun aku tau tak akan bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kalaupun nanti aku patah hati, aku tak akan menyesali kenangan indah yang akan kumiliki bersama chanyeol.

Aku bangkit berdiri. Dan berjalan cepat kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari penuh semangat menuju kamar. Aku menyursuri lorong-lorong hotel dengan menyenandungka sebuah lagu ceria. Aku membuka pintu dengan card key yang tadi sempat ku minta di resepsionist karena aku keluar tanpa membawa apapun selain jaket dan sandal yang sedang kukenakan.

Kliiikkk….

Pintu terbuka. Aku menutupnya dan bersandar pada daun pintu sembari tersenyum bahagia.

Senyumku pudar manakala mataku menatap sosok chanyeol menatapku penuh selidik. Duduk di atas ranjangku, dia memegang gelas berisikan cairan pekat berwarna jingga. Di angkatnya gelas itu kemudian diregukya dalam sekali tegukkan. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas dariku.

Aku mulai bimbang. Dengan hanya menatap tatapan dingin chanyeol niatku runtuh seketika. Tidak! aku sudah berjanji tak akan ada siapapun yang dapat mengubah keputusanku tadi.

'' habis, bersenang-senang rupanya''

Aku nyaris membuka pintu dan kabur, nada suara itu yang digunakannya saat berbicara pada kris.

Aku mendongakkan wajah '' tentu saja aku berhak bersenang-senang'' meskipun jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku memaksakan kakiku mendekat meskipun serasa melekat di atas lantai, satu demi satu langkah kakiku mendekat sehingga membawaku begitu dekat dengan chanyeol. Aku berdiri tegak, setinggi mungkin. Mengumpulkan keberanian. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku terintimidasi kali ini.

Aku menunduk, menyamakan tinggi dengan chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku, menatapnya telak, kemudian berkata ''memangnya kau berharap jika aku merana selama disini?''

Chanyeol menaikkan alis '' sejak kapan kau berubah jadi sinis seperti ini baek? Tidak seperti dirimu sama sekali''.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan penuh teguran itu membuatku menegakkan tubuhku kembali '' mungkin sejak kau mulai menerima pekerjaan tanpa berkonsultasi dulu denganku.''

''Kembali ke topik itu lagi ya? Maksudmu kau menganggapku tak becus menjadi manager? apa kau ingin memecatku?.''

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku meruntuk pada diriku sendiri yang membiarkan liquit berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, membuat pandanganku memburam. Benarkah jika chanyeol ingin berhenti menjadi managerku? Berarti aku akan di tending.

Setelah bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya dalam hubungan professional, maksudku - bukan kali ini saja aku khawatir chanyeol akan berhenti - . chanyeol adalah manager yang hebat, sebelum dia bekerja denganku chanyeol telah mendapat tawaran untuk membuat suatu reality show untuk artis managemntnya sendiri. Tapi dia melepasnya dan menjadi managerku sampai sekarang.

'' chan, ku mohon jawablah dengan jujur? Apa kau ingin menjadi manager orang lain? apa kau bosan menjadi managerku dan ingin menjauh dariku?'' ujarku frustasi, ok. Aku berharap chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

Mata chanyeol berkilau. Aku tak tau harus merasa kesal atau bahagia.

'' hati-hati baek'' nada suaranya rendah. Menggeram.

Aku mengibaskan tangan ke udara, mendongak seakan berusaha untuk menahan agar air mata sialan ini tak jauh.

'' astaga chan, apa susahnya sih jujur padaku? Kita sudah kenal bertahun-tahun. Apa kau pikir selama ini ….''sebersit kenyataan yang tak ku ketahui kepastiannya melandaku '' apa kau tetap menjadi managerku karena rasa iba?''

Hatiku hancur, saat chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya. Berari benar. Selama ini chanyeol hanya ingin menjadi managerku karena rasa kasian melihatku akan kisah hidupku. Di campakkan oleh lelaki brengsek, dan wanita yang menegmis akan kembalinya sang laki-laki kepelukannya.

Aku menutup mata, meggertaka gigi, menggeram pelan. Setitik air mata yang sedari tadi ku coba tahan meluncur turun tanpa halangan apapun. Aku tak sudi menerima belas kasihan orang lain. termasuk chanyeol.

'' chanyeol, jawablah dengan jujur'' aku berusaha terdengar tegar, bersedekap. '' aku bisa menerimanya. Chan. Tak perlu menyembunyikannya apa pun dariku. Jika selama ini kita… kamu .. jadi managerku hanya karena kasian. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja'' kali ini suaraku tercekat. Setidaknya aku berharap dapat melalui kenyataan setelah ini. Pahit dan menyakitkan.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas nakas, berdiri, berjalan maju terus sehingga memojokkanku ke dinding.

''kau mau kejujuran, baek?''. Wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 senti di depan wajahku. Ekspresinya tajam seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

'' aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu''.

Kemudian ia menciumku, seolah hidupnya bergantung akan hal ini.

'' aku mencintaimu''.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…..**

.

.

.

.

.

**Fiiuuuuuhhhh…..**

**Siapa yang menunggu chanbaek jadian. Kekeke**

**Apa setelah ini mereka bakal pacaran atau tidak ya? #mikir.**

**Maksih untuk review na, dan makasih sekali lagi sudah maklum banyaknya typo yang masih ada. Saya sudah berusaha tetap saja waktu dipost masih sama. Typo ada dimana-mana. #nangis di pelukan chanbaek.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih atas RnR nya…**

**RnR sekali lagi yaaa… gomawo ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maafkan saya , dalam chapter kemarin begitu banyak typo (kybord T- N sedikit eror) :D. **

** Aku akan mengingatkan dalam ff ini akan sering di tampilkan masalah sudut pandang cerita dari baekhyun.**

**-karena novel aslinya seperti itu-**

**Saya akan berusaha sedikit memberikan masalah dari sudut pandang chanyeol..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'' chanyeol, jawablah dengan jujur'' aku berusaha terdengar tegar, bersedekap. '' aku bisa menerimanya. Chan. Tak perlu menyembunyikannya apa pun dariku. Jika selama ini kita… kamu .. jadi managerku hanya karena kasian. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja'' kali ini suaraku tercekat. Setidaknya aku berharap dapat melalui kenyataan setelah ini. Pahit dan menyakitkan._

_Chanyeol meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas nakas, berdiri, berjalan maju terus sehingga memojokkanku ke dinding._

_''kau mau kejujuran, baek?''. Wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 senti di depan wajahku. Ekspresinya tajam seperti predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya._

_'' aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu''._

_Kemudian ia menciumku, seolah hidupnya bergantung akan hal ini._

_'' aku mencintaimu''._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'aku mencintaimu, baek' begitu katanya berulang kali.

Tulangku mencair, benakku mendadak kosong. Bahkan dalam mimpi indahku aku ak berani mengkhayalkan hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendekapku, tubuh kami rapa oleh kerinduan dan cinta.

Chanyeol, menciumku dan aku membalasnya. Chanyeol membelai rambutku, dan tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak melingkari leher kokohnya. Hangat kemudian membara.

Chanyeol mencintaiku.

Benarkah?.

'' aku mencintaimu baek'' kata chanyeol kembali di sela-sela ciumannya.

Apa lagi yang bisa ku katakan? Aku hanya dapat membalas ciumanya, memeluknya lebih erat lagi, berharap semua ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Chanyeol masih menghujaniku dengan ciuman, terkadang ringan dan pelan, di selingi ciuman yang dalam yang membuai. Nafas kami memburu. Aku berfikir jika ini di teruskan aku… chanyeol mungkin akan melewati batas tertentu. Dan aku belum siap untuk itu.

Aku berusaha menahan diri, mengurangi antusiasmeku tapi ternyata itu jauh di atas kemampuanku.

Chanyeol lah yang akhirnya mengakhiri intensitas ciumannya. Sampai akhirnya kami masih berpelukan sembari menempelkan dahi masing-masing. Memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengatur nafas yang memburu. Dan meredakan debaran jantung.

'' aku benar-benar mencintaimu baek, kau fikir kenapa aku mau menjadi managermu dan selama ini mau meluangkan waktu istirahatku untukmu'' akhirnya chanyeol bersuara.

Aku tidak dapat membalasnya , rasanya seluruh badanku tidak dapat di gerakkan. Chanyeol seolah mengerti, hingga dalam satu hentakan kuat, chanyeol menggendongku. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi reflek aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, mencoba menikmati wajah chanyeol yang begitu dekat. aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidang chanyeol, mencoba mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang membuatku terseyum bahagia.

Chanyeol membawaku ke sofa dan ia duduk disana, perlahan dengan posisi masih menggendongku. Dan tatapanya tak pernah lepas dariku.

''dulu kau bilang hanya menginginkan hubungan professional denganku'' setelah mengucapkannya, sepertinya aku mulai menyesalinya.

Tapi suasana hati chanyeol masih santai sepertinya, karena ia hanya berkata '' kalau saat itu aku mengisyaratkan bahwa aku sangat tertarik padamu, bukankah kamu merasa takut?''

Aku hanya menatapnya. Dia tertarik denganku sejak dulu dimana aku masih dalam keadaan kacau balau, rendah diri karena hubunganku dengan kris? Oh! Betapa bodohnya aku, baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

'' takut?'' aku memboe

'' kisah mu dengan kris, ingat kan? Aku tidak ingin hanya sebagai tempat pelarianmu dan apalah itu. Aku ingin lebih baek''.

Aku menatapnya penuh sayang, membelai wajahnya ''aku sama sekali tidak tau''

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat '' kau tau, aku takut kehilanganmu jika kau tau perasaanku, aku berfikir mungkin aku akan mengatakan pada waktu yang tepat, saat kau sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan kris dan sembuh akan rasa sakit hatimu, dan saat semua mimpi mu tercapai.''

'' apa karena itu, kau menerima tawaran dara?''

Chanyeol menyeringai '' aku manusia biasa baek, kau fikir berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan dalam hubungan seperti yang kita miliki selama ini? Dan kuharap kau sudah melupakan kris..''

'' chan…'' aku tersenyum lebar, tak dapat menahan diri '' kau cemburu, kau merasa akan bersaing dengan kris'' dan seperti aku duga arah pembicaraan chanyeol, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin mengulur waktu saja.

''aku mencintaimu baek, wajar jika aku cemburu bukan. Dan sekarang berhubung kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkannya terus menerus, aku berhutang akan ucapan itu karena memendamnya selama bertahun-tahun '' ujarnya sembari mengecup bibirku dengan cepat.

Aku terhenyak menerima ciuman singkat darinya, aku menatap mata chanyeol, dan hanya menemukan kejujuran di sana dan kesungguhan hatinya. Hubungan macam apa yang akan aku jalani bersama chanyeol?. Hatiku yang selalu menjerit ingin meminta kepastian hubungan di antara kami, kini terjawab sudah. Apa lagi yang akan aku tunggu? Chanyeol mencintaiku, bukan wanita janda mantan kekasihnya dulu, fans? Ya fans ku apa yang harus aku lakukan?, agensi? Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada mereka jika mereka menginginkan untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan chanyeol aku masih sanggup untuk menerimanya, tapi beda hal jika mereka menyuruh chanyeol pergi dan membuatnya menjadi manager artis mereka yang lain, atau bisa saja chanyeol akan di pecat. Tidak! aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Tapi bukankah aku dan chanyeol masih bisa membicarakan ke arah mana nanti hubungan kami, lain kali.

Sekarang , fokus pada saat ini, chanyeol mencintaiku meski tidak menjanjikan apapun, tapi itu lebih dari cukup.

Apa lagi yang aku tunggu, ini lah saatnya aku mengambil resiko.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mencium bibir chanyeol, sekedar menempel dan menyesapnya sedikit, mencoba meyakinkan hatiku akan keputusan yang aku ambil. Dan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan chanyeol padaku.

'' aku mecintaimu'' ucapku setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat yang ku lakukan.

'' baek…''suara chanyeol bergetar .dan dia mengecup dahiku sebentar. '' aku berfikir kau masih menyukai kris''.

Aku mengerutkan dahi '' kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?''

Chanyeol cemberut '' tatapan matamu saat bersama kris di restoran waktu itu, dan waktu fashion show kau begitu mesra menatapnya, dan sialnya laki-laki brengsek itu mencium pipimu, kau lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mesra menerima perlakuannya''

Aku tidak tahan. Aku tergelak. Sehingga wajah chanyeol semakin keruh.

'' kau tau chan, saat itu di restoran jika bukan karena aku seorang artis aku sudah akan menghajarnya dengan kemampuan hapkido yang aku miliki hanya mendengar suaranya saja, kau pasti tidak akan menyetujui jika aku melakukan tindak kriminal di depan umum bukan, dan saat fashion show, aku bisa apa? Menamparnya di depan umum, sama saja akan menghancurkan karir ku '' ujarku setengah menahan tawa.

Chanyeol mendengus '' tetap saja aku cemburu saat itu''

Aku mendengus '' bahkan kau tak pantas untuk bersaing dengannya dalam hal apapun''

Chanyeol menatapku '' kita terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan waktu''

Aku menarik nafas dalam '' maksudmu?''

Chanyeol mengecup dahiku pelan '' aku aka menunggumu di loby hotel besok pagi, sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk berlibur tidak ada salahnya bukan, aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu ku denganmu, berdua? Bagaimana, kau setuju?''

Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak tawaran yang dulu aku tunggu-tunggu.

''baiklah, sekarang bersiaplah satu jam dari sekarang kita akan melakukan pemoretan'' ujar chanyeol sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggangku dengan enggan.

Aku cemberut '' bisakah kau membatalkannya, aku hanya ingin bersamamu sekarang '' rajukku. Astaga sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini. Merajuk manja pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya '' oho, sejak kapan byun baekhyun menjadi manja seperti ini eoh! '' ujarnya sambil menyolek daguku. Aku merasa wajahku sekarang memanas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya lagi dengan dahiku '' besok aku berjanji , hanya ada kita berdua ''. Ujarnya meyakinkanku.

Lagi-lagi sorot mata chanyeol sanggup mengintimidasiku dan seolah menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari llift, menenteng tas selempang kecilnya dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju pintu lobby hotel. Baekhyun mengenakan jens hotpens dan kemeja putih kebesaran yang di ikat di bagian depan, sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan pusar dan perut rampinya, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda dengan asal, kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya menyempurnakan penampilannya kali ini.

Baekhyun merogoh tas kecilnya guna mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan .

'' _**aku sudah berada di lobby hotel, cepatlah tuan park!'' **_

Send..

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, dan menggigit ujung ponselnya , senyum yang tak pernah ia lepas sejak bangun tidur.

Hanya membayangkannya saja baekhyun selalu tersenyum dibuatnya. Hari ini dirinya dan chanyeol akan berlibur dan mungkin bisa dibilang berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang manakala mata sabitnya menangkap sosok yang sedang ia tunggu keluar dari sebuah mobil sport Audi RS 5 biru metalik dengan cap terbuka. Dengan memakai celana jens berwarna hitam dengan di padukan kaos putih dan di sempurnakan jaket kulit hitam, melekat sempurna di tubuhya. Rambut hitam legamnya ditata sedikit menutupi dahinya, kacamata hitam kini menyempurnakan sosok seorang park chanyeol

Sempurna. Satu kata yang baekhyun ucapkan dalam hati saat melihat sosok chanyeol dengan segala pesonanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil, senyum tampanya mengembang dengan sempurna menambah kadar ketampanan yang sudah melekat padanya.

Chanyeol mengamati penampilan baekhyun hari ini. Wanita yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Wanita yang sudah ia ingin miliki sejak pertama kali bertemu. Wanita yang sanggup membuat dirinya melanggar janji yang pernah ia ucapkan dan wanita yang mampu membuatnya gila. Sudah bahagiakan hidupnya sekarang, jika bisa dikatakan seperti itu, yeah! Chanyeol sudah cukup bahagia telah memiliki wanita sempurna seperti baekhyun. Bahkan ia tak perlu bersaing dengan ribuan fansnya yang selalu memuja wanita yang sudah berhasil ia rebut hatinya.

Bukan berarti chanyeol tak memikirkan segala resiko jika sampai hubungannya dengan baekhyun sampai tercium media. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan itu semua jauh-jauh hari sebelum mulut nya mengucapkan kata ' aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun' yang sudah ia pendam untuk waktu yang bisa dikatakan cukup lama. Sampai saat dirinya berhasil mengatakannya tepat di hadapan baekhyun kemarin, chanyeol tak sedikitpun takut akan masalah yang akan timbul dikemudian hari jika sampai media mencium hubungan mereka. Diriya sudah siap dengan apa pun yang terjadi dan Dirinya berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan dan menyakiti baekhyun apapun yang terjadi kedepanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengamati penampilan baekhyun yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

'' kau sengaja mencoba merayuku baek '' ujarnya tepat saat baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan senyum cantiknya.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah '' tidak!, hanya saja jika itu berhasil merayumu, bukankah aku hebat. …'' baekhyun sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan chanyeol, menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga chanyeol '' laki-laki yang dingin dan kaku sepertimu''.

'' kau akan menyesal nanti '' balas chanyeol ambigu, berbisik dengan smirk merekah di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap chanyeol penuh tantangan dengan sedikit menaikkan sudut alis hitamnya.

''baiklah, silahkan masuk tuan putri '' ujar chanyeol sembari membuka pintu mobil sport tersebut .

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk dengan nyaman di jok penumpang.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya pelan, dan berjalan sedikit memutari mobil, duduk di balik kemudi. Kemudian Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menuju keluar kota. Pemandangan yang sejak pertama di hiasi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, pemukiman yang padat, jalanan yang cukup ramai, sekarang berganti dengan jalanan yang lengang, pemukiman yang tak terlalu padat dan banyaknya pohon kelapa di sepanjang jalan, dan dari kejauhan terlihat laut lepas berwarna biru mengiringi perjalanan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun memekik senang manakala matanya menangkap objek pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai. Laut! Ya tempat favorit baekhyun di saat ia mempunyai waktu berlibur, ia akan pergi berkunjung ke laut sekedar mendengar suara ombak yang meurutnya dapat memberinya ketenangan di tengah-tengah kesibukannya dan stres yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja park chanyeol sang manager yang selalu akan menemaninya kemanapun dia akan pergi.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, mendudukkan bokongnya di atas jok kursi penumpang, sebelah tangannya memegang bagian atas mobil bermaksud untuk berpegagan, sebelah tangannya lagi ia angkat setinggi mungkin menyentuh angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tertawa riang saat chanyeol semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Angin yang menghantam wajahnya, membuat rambutnya yang tadi ia ikat terlihat berantakan membuatnya semakin tertawa bahagia.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati baekhyun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah wanitanya. Chanyeol cukup senang sudah berhasil membuat baekhyun terawa lepas seperti ini. Ia bersyukur tuhan sudah mempertemukannya dengan baekhyun. Wanita yang akan mengisi hari-harinya kedepan dengan penuh warna.

''baek, apa kau senang? '' chanyeol bertanya, menatap baekhyun sekilas dan kembali fokus dengan kemudinya.

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk imut '' ughm, jeongmal neomu-neomu haengbokhae '' kemudian baekhyun turun dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang, menatap chanyeol dengan berbinar.

Chanyeol terkekeh '' kita akan berlibur disini selama tiga hari''

'' jinja…?'' ujar baekhyun setengah bertanya dengan gembira, mata sipitnya menatap chanyeol tak percaya. Bukankah chanyeol berani mengambil langkah cepat untuk menebus waktu yang sudah terbuang sia-sia.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, tak melepaskan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya memasuki sebuah kompleks resort mewah.

Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkesima dengan kompleks resort tepi pantai ini. Bentuk resort yang begitu menyatu dengan alam, resort yang letaknya sedikit berjauhan, di tata dengan konsep pegunungan, hijau dan sejuk, dan setiap resort memiliki design bangunan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun kembali menatap chanyeol '' bukankah itu terlalu lama? Apa perusahaan mengijinkannya?''

''aku sudah meminta ijin pada mereka, yeah meskipun sedikit berbohong, tapi mereka menyutujuinya''

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol curiga '' eiii, apa yang sebenarnya akan kau rencanakan park chanyeol?''

Chanyeol sekilas melirik baekhyun, tangan besarnya mengusap kepala baekhyun dan membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Baekhyun hanya cemberut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan resort berlantai dua, bangunan tersebut di kelilingi kaca tembus pandang di sebagian dindingnya.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menghadap baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya yang mampu membuat organ vital baekhyun bekerja dengan abnormal.

'' aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu kita berdua dengan baik baekhyun, aku rasa tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk kita, aku malah merasa ingin lebih lama lagi untuk menikmati waktu kita berdua tanpa gangguan siapapun, jadi jauhkan fikiran penuh curigamu itu tentangku'' ujar chanyeol lembut, tak lupa sedikit memberikan sentilan di dahi baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi cemberut '' kau tau, jika kau bersikap seperti ini, kau membuatku takut''

Chanyeol kembali di buat terkekeh mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

'' bukankah kau mengingikan pria romantis..?''

'' memang…'' baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap manic hitam chanyeol dengan penuh curiga '' tapi jika kau, aku harus waspada''

Chanyeol mendengus '' kau fikir, aku akan melakukan apa terhadapmu. sudahlah ayo turun kau tak mau melihat pemandangan apa di balik rumah ini'' tawar chanyeol, membuat baekhyun kembali penasaran.

'' kau penuh rahasia hari ini park chanyeol''

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kepalanya heran, melihat tingkah baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cuek melangkah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, dan lagi- lagi dirinya dibuat terkesima dengan interior rumah tersebut saat kakinya memasuki ruang tamu, simple terkesan elegan dan klasik. Di ujung ruang tamu yang bisa di katakan besar itu terdapat tangga. Dan lagi-lagi dinding pembatas ruangan terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, sehingga kau akan dapat melihatnya dari luar. Kakinya ia langkahkan kembali menuju bagian belakang rumah.

'' huwaa, daebak! '' baekhyun memekik senang saat matanya menangkap objek pantai yang bisa ia lihat dari halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Halaman belakang yang sedikit di beri taman di sudut halaman tersebut dan sebuah ayunan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah baekhyun hanya mampu mengembangkan senyumnya secerah mentari. Membuat baekhyun tersenyum dan bahagia seperti ini memiliki makna khusus untuk dirinya.

'' apa kau menyukainya?'' chanyeol bertanya tepat saat berdiri di samping baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias '' ughm, neomu joha'' beralih menatap chanyeol penuh kegembiraan.

baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol, menggenggamnya lembut '' gomawo'' ujar baekhyun , ekspresi wajah yang tadi diliputi kegembiraan kini berubah sendu.

Baekhyun hanya berfikir dirinya masih belum bisa percaya bahwa chanyeol kini telah menjadi miliknya, menjadi kekasihnya, menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi semangatnya di setiap harinya. Dimana kurang dari 48 jam yang lalu dirinya terjebak dalam perasaan yang bernama cinta. Perasaan yang mampu mengacaukan fikiran sehatnya, membuat dirinya tak mampu mengontrol ucapan tak masuk akal yang berhasil lolos dari mulut kecilnya, mengingat kembali pertengkaran mereka yang berbuah manis.

Baekhyun hanya mengkhawatirkan satu hal, bagaimana menjadi seorang wanita yang pantas di cintai oleh chanyeol? Mengingat cerita kelam hidupnya yang mungkin akan menjadi batu sandungan untuk perjalanan kisah cinta mereka nanti, meskipun jauh dalam diri baekhyun megatakan dirinya harus percaya pada chanyeol seutuhnya jika lelaki tersebut akan mencintainya bagaimanapun keadaan dirinya.

'' hei.. Apa yang terjadi. Bukankah kau mengatakan menyukainya?'' jawab chanyeol saat membaca perubahan ekspresi wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '' ania, aku memang menyukai tempat ini, hanya saja…..'' ujar baekhyun menggantung dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan melihat perubahan sikap baekhyun yang mendadak '' lalu? Sekarang apa yang sedang mengaggu fikiranmu baek ?'' chanyeol kembali bertanya sembari jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun menatap manic hitam chanyeol seolah mencari suatu keyakinan kuat untuknya berpegangan '' chan…. Bisakah kau mengajariku bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih pantas untuk kau cintai'' ujar baekhyun lemah, bukankah terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda heran '' apa yang kau katakan baek?''

Baekhyun terhenyak, menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Fikiran konyol yang telah meragukan perasaan chanyeol terhadapnya yang jelas-jelas mencintainya dengan tulus.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya '' kau benar, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi, sudalah lupakan'' jawab baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecut, melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah chayeol dan memutuskan berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol.

GREEEP…

Belum sempat melangkah jauh tangan baekhyun di raih chanyeol dan menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memutar tubuh baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, kedua tangan chanyeol menyentuh pundak baekhyun.

'' baek… angkat kepalamu dan dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan ini dengan baik-baik, aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi''

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah chanyeol dalam diam.

'' aku, park chanyeol akan selalu mencintai byun baekhyun, bagaimanapun dirimu, dan apa pun keadaanya aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya baek, yakseo?''

'' tapi chan…..?'' jawab baekhyun meragu

'' percaya padaku dan pegang janjiku''

'' jeongmal?''

Chanyeol mengangguk manatap penuh keyakinan '' ne, yakseo!''

Kemudian dengan tanpa banyak bicara chanyeol menarik tengkuk baekhyun mendekat, menempelkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir baekhyun yang tipis, melumatnya pela seolah menunjukkan luapan cintanya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu hanya bisa membalas ciuman yang chanyeol berikan dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher chanyeol sembari meremas rambut chanyeol dengan lembut.

Keduanya saling berpanggut mesra sampai sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di dada bidang chanyeol .

Buukk… buuukk

'' kau mau membunuhku'' suara parau baekhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan manis mereka, tepat saat chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan kemudian tertawa saat melihat wajah baekhyun memerah dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dikarenakan kesulitan bernafas akibat aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah langkah kaki memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa elegan tersebut. Nampak sosok seorang wanita cantik dan anggun sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

'' permisi, nyonya ada paket yang dikirim khusus untuk anda? '' ujar sang sekertaris ber name tag – KIM YURA – sembari meletakkan sebuah kotak coklat di atas meja atasanya yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kantornya.

Wanita tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya dan meraih kotak coklat tersebut, kemudian membaliknya membaca siapa pengirimnya dan terseyum puas setelah membaca siapa yang mengirim kotak tersebut – SM – Inisial yang tertulis di balik kotak tersebut.

'' terima kasih kau boleh keluar'' ujar wanita tersebut pada sang sekertaris. Tepat setelah sekertarisnya keluar, wanita tersebut meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya, mengotak ngatik ponselnya sebentar kemudian mendekatkan posel pintarnya ke telinga.

'' hallo, lee jonghyun-ssi aku punya foto bagus untuk kau sebarkan besok pagi, aku yakin kau akan medapat bayaran tinggi setelah ini, hanya saja jangan ada namaku yang akan kau jadika kredit. baiklah… aku akan mengirimnya ke emailmu, ok terima kasih atas kerjasamanya'' ujarnya puas dan mengakhiri panggilan singkat tersebut.

Senyum licik terukir di wajah cantiknya '' tamat riwayat mu byun baekhyun ''

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

_**Holla yeorobun…..**_

_**Miane, baru apdate ff abal ini, udah nganggur berapa bulan yee,,, hehehe**_

_**Berhubung aku juga mulai sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan profesiku – mengikuti yang punya akun ini – akhirnya aku bisa menyisikan waktu untuk melajutkan ff yang sudah terbegkalai.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah ada yang menunggu ff ini dan buat reder yang sudah baca dan review terima kasih banyak.**_

_**Boowww**_

_**RnR juseyo ^^**_

_**Sampai ketemu di chapter selajutnya.**_


End file.
